Like a Soldier
by InariKiri
Summary: A sixth pilot is send to Earth at the same time the other pilots are. As the only female Gundam pilot Marina fights on to establish her place among the other Gundam pilots. She seems to be doing well, but is it really so? Read how Marina deals with her horrid past while finding support with an emerald eyed pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**Character:** 16 years old. 1.56 tall. Weighs 50 kilo's. Relatively toned body. Decent curves, looks graceful. Cup B. Medium blonde with natural highlights. Hair down to under the shoulder blades, cut in layers so wavy. Bright blue and grey eyes. Wears dark grey jeans, tank top and white fitted button up blouse. She looks mature for her age, also because of her disposition.

**Like a Soldier part 1**

The gravity is pulling hard at me as I reach earth's atmosphere, my destination drawing closer as the continent of Australia comes into sight. It will be a perfect place to hide my Gundam until it is needed. The white and golden body will blend in with the scenery of my landing site. As I'm in a free fall, I can't help but reminiscence on how I came to be in this situation.

I wasn't born in the colonies, but on Earth. Somewhere in North-West Europe to be more specific. Just an average town located in the country side is what I called my home. I lived a quiet and happy life there until the age of 8. I had a relatively large family as there were four children. I was the second after my brother. Then came my younger brother who I had a strong connection with and lastly, my baby sister, only born a year earlier.

I look up towards a picture that is taped just above one of the screens. One edge is slightly burned. It's the last family photo we took before all hell broke loose. We were dressed at our best. For what occasion, I can't remember. We seem happy and like a role model family, but we had our difficulties like any other family. But it seems insignificant to me, because we were happy and loved each other none the less. I look at one of the screens and calculate that it will take about 6 more minutes until I need to deploy from the shuttle. So I fall into my memories once again.

I was at a friend's house to play one day during summer when the earth shook beneath my feet. We ran out to the street to see what it was and sometimes I wish I never had. A battle had reached our quiet town. I never thought it to be possible, but here they were. Machines of destruction putting our small town into a scene of ruin. Soon flames and explosion were all around and it caused us to be disorientated. Short after one of the many explosions I lost my friend in the dust clouds. It seemed like ages before I saw a path that was free of rubble and light shone through. I ran for it and kept running away from the fight until I reached a field I thought was at a safe distance. The only thing close by was a small shed which provided shelter for the sheep that were now running around wildly in the field, trying to look for an escape.

I turned my horrified eyes toward where my town used to be. All that could be seen now was rising flames and over it I could see giant robots fighting our countries military forces. I sank to my knees and shivered heavily despite it being a warm summers day. My mind seemed to be in an overload. I wondered if my family was all right, but I was too scared to go look for them where the mayhem occurred. From the corner of my eyes I saw fighter jets approaching, going to retaliate. But they hardly seemed a match against the enemy's powerful forces. I watched as one jet was shot in the right wing and became uncontrollable. It steered towards me and I felt frozen as all my hairs stood on end. Then everything went black…

I don't know how long I was out for, but I woke up on a bed in a rather bland room. I felt strange and different. Not just on the inside, but also physical, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I sat up. No problems there. I wiggled my toes. All okay there too. Then I stretched out my arms and balled my fists a couple of times. That seemed normal, but wait…, my left arm… It looks normal, but there is something strange with it. Firstly, I have hardly any sensation left in it. Secondly, I'm missing some distinctive birth marks. Surely those can't disappear. Thirdly, it feels cold. Overall, it doesn't feel like it belongs to me. Is it even mine? What happened to me?

The door to the room suddenly opens to reveal a man. I have seen him before. My mother told me not to go near him for he was rather eccentric. He smiles kindly at the look of my confused face, his eyes sympathetic. This is the man that, as I soon learned, saved my life. The man who constructed my left arm, that now exists mostly out of metal and wires. The man who I would follow around for the next 6 years of my life, for I had nowhere else to go. He showed me my former home, but there was nothing left but rubble and dust. No parents, no brothers or even my baby sister. I found a picture, one picture that was recently taken and I kept it with me ever since. But, the feelings I must have felt on that picture don't seem to come to me anymore. Since that tragic day, my face remains mostly as bland as the room I woke up in.

Together with the man I have come to know as Doctor D, I traveled to the colonies where he was constructing a machine looking a lot like the ones who destroyed my home, but this one would be different he said. This machine is for peace and freedom he said. I trusted on that, because believing something else would have made me insane as I had to look at it every day. He told me to prepare, for one day I would be piloting it, to bring peace and freedom to the colonies and rid the earth of the people who propagate war. I liked that idea, so I did as he told. It gave me purpose.

When I reached the age of 14, the doctor suddenly fell ill. It was not curable, not even he could think of something to stop this decease from attacking his body. On his death bed he gave me a date. A deadline. The machine had to be finished by then and I would have to depart towards earth with it. So when his usually jolly eyes closed for the last time I abided his wish and set to work. I felt rather lonely without him. He was respectable, but loved to crack jokes. He even made me smile on a few rare occasions. I missed having him around. Also, it's hard to keep adapting my own arm as I grow. It took a lot of trying before I finally knew how to adjust and fix it if necessary.

A month before the deadline I finished work on the mobile suit, my mobile suit. It had a shield on the left arm and a double beam saber. The right arm was adorned with a quick firing laser canon and lastly in the shoulders were gatling guns. What I thought to be most impressive was not one of the weapons, but its propulsion. It had some great wing looking jets on the back. All in all, it almost looked like a piece of art and to my opinion a bringer of peace. I decided to call it Niké, after the Greek goddess of victory.

I return to the present with a jolt as the parachutes open on the shuttle. I push in some commands and the hatch of the shuttle opens. I walk Niké out and let her drop for a few second before boosting up the jets and flying low over desert sands, leaving the shuttle to the desert to deal with.

My Gundam left safely at some salt flats, I traveled towards a small town close by and 'borrowed' a cross motorcycle. From there I headed towards a larger city close to an Alliance base. Although Doctor D. wasn't around to give me my orders, I knew what I had to do and set up my own plan. I hung around to observe and two days later I attacked the base after getting Niké.

I could tell they never came across such a powerful machine like mine before. And they were frightened because of it. They deployed everything they had. "Fools, you should stop resisting and just flee instead. This will only get you killed!", I yelled angrily. I knew they didn't stand a chance, so I rather have them flee and save their lives. 'I came to destroy their base, not kill necessarily. But if you're in my way, I will be forced to dispose of you.' Frankly I didn't care if people survived and spread the news of a Gundam in the area. I want them to know there is someone fighting against them. I want them to feel terrified and mess with their heads. People make mistakes when cornered and I will gladly make use of that.

It didn't take long before the base was completely destroyed. Niké was hardly damaged, but I would have to refill the bullets if I get the chance. I decided it would be wise to move and load Niké in a carrier. I already picked out my next site before moving in on this one. Next stop will be Lake Victoria, Africa.

On my way I decided to see the news reports. They showed pictures of me destroying the Australian base. They were speculating about my goal and where I came from, but it was too early to make hard statements. I was surprised to see when the news was interrupted by a live broadcast from Corsica. A new mobile suit factory was to be opened there, but it was currently under attack. My eyes widened slightly as I observed the attackers. There were two that stood out. 'How is this possible. They look just like Niké. Could there be others sharing my goals?' My mind swam with the possibility, but figured it would be best if I found out for myself by trying to get to meet one of them someday. The thought exited me, but made me weary at the same time. If they are anything like myself, they can be quite unpredictable. I shook it off. I needed to focus on my next attack.

I landed a good distance away from base Victoria and arranged transport by road for the final distance. I hid the vehicle with Niké on the back between the coverage two miles from the base. This base is a trainee centre for new recruits for OZ. OZ are the specials of the Alliance, so taking down this base will keep them from expanding for a while. I sneaked closer to observe the base layout for I only need to destroy the mobile suits. I heard that they will be transporting the mobile suits away from this place, so I decide to attack on the moment they get flown out and take them out then.

The next day in the early morning it was time to strike. The carriers would almost depart and most soldiers would still be asleep when I attack. I was just getting in Niké when I heard a explosion in the distance. I jumped back out and got on top of Nikés head so I could just see over the trees. Smoke came from Lake Victoria. It seems someone has gotten there before me. 'Maybe it's one of them.' I climbed inside and strapped myself in before firing up the propulsion drive and shooting in the air before making a sharp turn towards the base.

When I get close I see an Aries up ahead with Leo's close behind. They don't seem to have noticed me yet as they are after someone else it seems. Suddenly something rises from the trees even further ahead. This mobile suit looks different from the ones I saw before, but it has a lot of similarities. Also, the one piloting it must be the one who attacked the base, so there must be some kind of connection between them all and maybe even a connection to myself. The mobile suit fires at the Aries and it crashes down, not destroyed, but unable to move. I in turn take my chance to fire my laser canon at the Leo's, destroying two of them. I continue my assault as the other suit picks up a space canon that fell after I destroyed the first two Leo's. It aimed behind me and fired. I had to dodge to avoid the beam. The beam hit a carrier, one that was transporting mobile suits. It then fired the second carrier from the air before dropping the canon.

It turned to be me before propelling towards me. I stood my ground expecting it to ram into me, but it changed course at the last second before it flew off towards the fallen Aries. There it halted. A voice sounded from the intercom link. "Woman! Are you listening to me! Woman! You underestimated me because of my age. And you proved yourself to be inexperienced. I do not kill weaklings and women!", a young man's voice states over the intercom. I wasn't sure what to think of this. This will probably be a difficult one to approach, so I flew off towards my hideout. I was sure I would see him again, but a different setting and time would be wiser. Heck, maybe he'll find me before I find him.

After packing up Niké on the truck I felt rather hungry, so throwing over a camouflage net, I walked into the thickness of the trees to see if I could find a bite to eat. When I returned after having collected some nuts and fruits I noticed someone moving by the truck. I pulled the gun I had on me at all times and crept closer. When I was close enough I could see a boy about my age that looked to be of Chinese decent. He pulled away a bit of the tarp covering Niké and took a step back after he did. When he stepped back he bumped right into my gun that was now at his back. He froze before reacting. He ducked quickly, kicked the gun out of my hand and send a fist my way. Luckily I saw that one coming. I stopped his fist by grabbing it with my left hand. He looked startled and tried to pull away, but I held on and squeezed a bit. He slightly winced at that and once he looked at my face he gets another shock.

I guess he wasn't expecting me to be a girl. I pushed back and let him go. There we stood. Both on guard but curious none the less. "I'm guessing you are the pilot of this suit.", he stated. "I'm going out on a limb and guess you are the one piloting that other suit.", I retaliated. He didn't answer, but that wasn't needed. "You're a girl." I looked down at myself and back up at him. "It looks like it, doesn't it?", I say sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes. "What is a girl doing piloting a suit like this?" I walked towards the gun and picked it back up, stuffing it in the back of my jeans. "I'm guessing for a similar reason as you do. To eliminate the foolish people who propagate war, destroy their facilities and push the ones left towards more peaceful solutions." I nod to myself. 'That sums it up right.' He nods and leans back on the truck crossing his arms.

[boy's point of view]

While attacking base Victoria, I encountered a mobile suit much like mine. It moved around as if inhabited by a collected mind. Calmly and biding their time. It made me curious as to what kind of person piloted it. Maybe this person was strong, but if they weren't, I would deal with them, for the weak have no right to be piloting such a powerful machine. When it left after the fight I decided to track it down. I hid Nataku close to where I thought they may be.

It took me an hour before I stumbled upon a truck hidden deeply within the thicket of the trees. From above it would almost be impossible to see. The pilot didn't seem to be around so I take this moment to take a closer look. I pulled back a piece of tarp and saw the slick gundanium body so similar to Nataku's. I stepped back, for I felt like I shouldn't look at it more without the pilots permission. When I did step back I was shocked to feel the barrel of a gun to my back. I never heard anyone coming. How foolish of me to drop my guard!

I reacted quickly and managed to knock the gun out of their hand, but when I went to hit them my fist was stopped by what I could only describe as a rock wall. 'Such power!' I went to pull away, but I was held into place by their vice grip. I looked at the face of the person, angry for being toyed with and I was shocked to find a girl in front of me. She didn't look like she could possess such force even though she was toned. It was inhuman.

She pushed me back letting go. We had a slight stare down, her face unnervingly placid before I decided to break the silence. I learned that she was the pilot of this mobile suit. And the way her suit moved showed in her own movements as well. I was secretly relieved her voice wasn't as emotionless as her face and movement, or I would believe she wasn't human. I could tell this was no ordinary girl for I can sense that her waters run deep. It makes me wonder how hard she might push herself when push comes to shove.

{my point of view}

"What's your name girl?" I raise an eyebrow. "It's only proper to introduce yourself first." He stays silent for a moment. "Wufei Chang." I nod. "Marina, just Marina." He stands up straight and looks at me before looking at Niké. "This war is run by weaklings. They don't have the right to fight. I don't have the right to use Nataku on them. I hope you don't disappoint your Gundam.", he states out of nowhere before walking off. I assess his stature, seeing he is troubled, but leave him be. I watch as he soon disappears out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I travel towards my next goal. On my way I find a secure place where Nikés weapons are reloaded. I take the time to freshen up and get a decent meal. I also stock up on some food and water. I will be heading to New Edwards base as there will be a meeting of top leaders from OZ. This is the ultimate opportunity to take them all down. But I can't help but feel as if something is going to happen. Why would they make such a thing known, make it so obvious? Are they aware that it will attract possible enemies? Whatever the case, I decide to proceed with caution.

Two days later I arrive near the base, still contemplating what's up with this seemingly normal meeting. I find a computer and hack OZ's database for the blue prints of the base. It would be too risky to go near it for a peek as it's heavily guarded. I decide that if the OZ leaders won't come out after the attack, I will go inside myself to assassinate as many of them as possible before I probably get shot myself. It's a gamble, but if it works it will be worth it. I'm sure people like Wufei will take over from there. I memorize the plans and quickly log off and find a place to hide out for the night. I end up at a crappy hotel, but that's fine by me, at least I'll sleep indoors tonight.

The next morning I rush towards my Gundam and prepare to set off when a com link opens. It's Wufei. "Girl, where are you?" While typing I answer. "Just outside of New Edwards base, leaving right this minute." He grits his teeth. "There is already a fight going on, but it's a trap! Not only OZ leaders are present there, but also Alliance members who are advocating peace. If they get killed OZ has the perfect excuse to start a war with the colonies!" I look up surprised, before realization sets in. "You're suit is faster, hurry up and stop them!", he yells before closing the link. I snap out of it and immediately lift off, not taking the time to strap myself in.

When I come close to the base I can see four, two I've seen before, mobile suits attacking the base and even each other. 'What are they doing! Can't they see they are alike?' Right at that moment a shuttle enters your vision. OZ is painted on the side in big bold letters. 'I need to abandon my mission. Whoever is in that shuttle, I can't let it be shot. It's too risky.' My heart freezes when one of the attackers locks on the shuttle and flies towards it. I speed up beyond a healthy magnitude, but this is more important. I need to stop that suit! He takes out his beam saber. 'I'm not going to make it!' He slashes the saber and cuts halfway through the shuttle when I drive into its side. My body crashing into the front screen from the impact. But I was too late. The damage is too great and the shuttle explodes before my eyes.

Both our suits crash to the ground. And soon both are held under fire by the other Gundams, for now I'm sure that's what they are. The Gundam I crashed into stand back up, making Niké fall to her back as it was on top of the other one. I slam back into my seat roughly and can't help but groan. My head suffered some damage. Just as the previous Gundam was about to attack me Wufei appeared. He stepped out of his Gundam with his hand held into the air as a sign not to attack him. "Morons! Haven't you had enough meaningless fighting already? Don't you get it? You've fallen into OZ's scheme. Tune into the Federation's information channel. You've terminated all the peaceful doves in the Federation!", He yells angrily. "OZ has tricked you! Treize played you like puppets!"

In the mean time all the pilots opened up their hatches except for the pilot who took town the craft. "We've been tricked by Treize...?", asks the boy with a long braid. "Completely and perfectly...", says the blonde sadly. Wufei turns to Niké. "Girl! Are you alright?!" I open the hatch after feeling around for it. There is a lot of blood dripping in my eyes. I barely manage to stand up and wipe at my eyes with my sleeve. "I can't see a damn thing! But besides that I guess I'm fine." Wufei just shakes his head. The blonde boy hurries down and towards me. He helps me tying my blouse around my head so the blood doesn't get in my face anymore. leaving me in a tank top. "Thanks.", I say. He nods. "We have no choice! Let's go after Treize! We can still catch up to him!", says the braided boy. "You're not thinking straight!", yells the boy beside me. "Stay out of my way! Or I'll shoot you!", is the reply he gets. "We're only good at guerrilla tactics. But right now, OZ's defenses are almost faultless!", he tries to reason. " I guess you're right."

"I don't care. I'm going after him!", yells Wufei before getting inside and flying after Treize. The boy with the bangs follows suit. "Let's leave this place.", the boy next to you says. "I second that.", I comment. I look at the seemingly immobile mobile suit standing close by. "I think he's in shock.", the boy says. Suddenly sirens go off. "What the heck?!", Yells the braided boy. Then a voice sounds over the intercom. "Heero! I know you can hear me. Listen to me! Heero!" "Heero?" asks the other boy. "Is that his name?" The female voice on the intercom continues. "The missile self-destruct system has been activated at this base! OZ is trying to blow you up along with the whole base!" I jump in my seat and search around. "I've confirmed it. There are 47 high-yield nuclear warheads at New Edwards and if all of them went off at the same time..." "Everything in 180-mile radius will be destroyed!", yells the blonde in shock. The other boy startles, "You've got to be joking! Let's get the hell outta here!" "We have less than 10 minutes to get away.", I say. "There is no way we can fly 180 miles in such a short period of time!", yells the braided boy shocked.

"You may be able escape from here in time. But let me ask you for a very selfish favor... Don't let them go off, Heero!", is yelled over the intercom. The Gundam starts moving and then suddenly flies off towards the base. 'Good luck.' "What is he doing?", asks the boy with the braid. The boy by me smiles. "I understand. I wish you success." He turns to us. "Let's hurry and leave this place." I nod. "Are there any crafts left to take us?" "Let's go see.", he says before running towards the carrier docks. The other boy follows him. I look around and it's quite a mess. I close up and start to move large objects from the runway. Soon things are clear and I move towards the hangar. I step out of Niké and look on as they prepare aircraft carriers to take. They prepare one for Heero in case he makes it. Only a few more minutes now.

[Heero's point of view]

I couldn't grasp it at first. OZ made me do exactly what they wished one of us would do. I killed the people who could have made an end to this all. I made things so much worse because I was to foolish to see through their plans! That pilot got injured trying to stop me from committing that horrible act. I really wish she would have shot me instead of trying the least harmful way on my behalf.

When I heard the voice of Commander Sally begging me to stop the warheads from going off, I felt that was the least I could do. It was my responsibility that we were in this situation. I will never be able to redeem myself for my crime, but I can at least give them a chance to escape. I have to try, no, I will do it. For this is not the way I'm going to die!

{My point of view}

The boys come down. "Go on and load up your Gundam first.", says the blonde. I do as he says, not feeling like putting up a though front. I don't feel very though right now. As soon as I finish, the blonde puts his on the same carrier. I can't help but look at him questionably. "I'm not going to let you fly alone as we don't know the extent of your injuries." Seeing the logic, I just nod and head toward the cockpit. I check the time as the boy sits beside me and starts the engine. One more minute and we'll know if he made it. We lift off followed by the other boy. I stare at the time. It's now or never. The time passes and nothing happens. I sink into the chair with a sigh. The boy smiles happily. "I knew he could do it." We fly onward and soon enough I fall asleep as I suffer from the head injury.

I wake up in what seems like an infirmary. Confused as to where I am, I'm on high alert. I see I have a different shirt, just a simple blue shirt. It's large and might be a man's. I sit up as a knock sounds on the door. Staying silent for a while I figure an enemy wouldn't have knocked. "Come in.", I say, my voice a bit hoarse. The door opens to reveal a tall man with a tan. His clothes in a middle eastern style. "I'm glad to see your up. Master Quatre was worried about you." He walks in further and places a tray he was holding on the table beside me. It holds a glass of water and some fresh baked bread. This man has a pleasant air around him. A bit fatherly even. "My name is Rashid. I am the commander of Maganacs. We aid master Quatre is his battles." My memory comes back to me and the events at New Edwards flash through my head. 'So his name is Quatre.' I take a sip from the water before I speak. "Thank you Rashid, my name is Marina. Pleasure to meet you." He nods with a smile before turning away. "Please rest for while longer. I'll come back to take you to master Quatre in a moment." With that he leaves the room.

I eat and drink what has been given to me, it makes me feel a lot better. Soon Rashid came back to escort me to Quatre. As we stepped out of the room I saw we were in a large house, maybe even a mansion as the hallways seemed to go on forever. We stopped outside a room and Rashid knocked. "Come in.", I heard. Rashid opened the door for me and once I stepped inside he closed the door behind me. Quatre quickly stood up from behind the computer and smiled. "You're finally awake.", he says a with excitement in his voice. "How are you feeling?" I let his energy process into my mind for a moment before I answered. "I feel fine. Thank you." He nodded. "I'm afraid I haven't been able to introduce myself properly. My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner.", he says holding out his hand. I step closer, before shaking his hand. "Marina, just Marina." He looked curious and I could guess why. Somehow I felt the need to explain to him. He has been very kind and I owe him for it. "I don't use my family name anymore." I couldn't get myself to say more. My past has a large wall around it and it's difficult to climb. I rather avoid it all together. Quatre seems to accept it though.

"Please sit down.", he says pointing to a chair. I do so, as does he. "How long have I been out?", I ask. "Around two full days. You had a severe concussion. My sister treated you…", he trails off looking at my left arm. I look at my arm also and clench my fist before looking up at him. Of course they would find out. "What happened while I was out?", I say changing the topic. A small frown appeared on his face. "The Alliance declared war on the colonies. And OZ has been expanding their power within the Alliance rapidly." He sighs. "I'm afraid things will get out of hand very soon." "All we can do is continue on the path we were on. As long as we stay consistent, we at least won't lose our credibility and the colonies' trust in us." He nods.

"Your Gundam is being repaired right now. I hope you don't mind that we took the liberty without asking you.", he says a bit timidly. He seemed a bit scared that I was going to be mad at him. 'How did such a kind boy end up in a war?' "It's fine.", I reassured him. "Thank you Quatre, for all the trouble.", I say sincerely. He smiles again. "It's not a problem." We talk some more, mostly about our reasoning's of becoming a pilot and I learned the name of the boy with the braid from him, now known as Duo and the boy with the bangs, now known as Trowa. Suddenly a young woman walks in. She has short, full blonde hair and looks very kind. "Here you are.", she says to me. "When I went to check up on you, your bed was already empty." Quatre stands up. "Marina, this is my sister Claire. She was the one who treated you." I stand up too. "Thank you for your effort." She smiles. "Don't worry about it. It's my job. Now, if you would please follow me, I would like to do some last check-ups and then we'll go find you something fitting to wear." She nearly skips out of the room. I look at Quatre raising an eyebrow. He just smiles and shrugs. So I follow his sister back to the room I woke up in.

[Quatre's point of view]

I sit back down behind the computer when Marina left with my sister. Though I can't seem to concentrate on my work. She puzzles me, it's so hard to read her. Though she seems kind enough, I know there is a lot more behind that blank façade. She reminds me a bit about Trowa. Defensive and secretive. I can't help but wonder what would happen if these two were put into the same room together. Would they get along or clash horribly instead?

I sigh and sink into the chair. There are so many stories behind all of my fellow pilots, I'm afraid to figure them out. What some of them must have been through… Marina's arm alone must have a horrible story behind it, I could tell from her reaction when she noticed that I looked at it. But whether I will come to know more about them all or not, I do hope we can become friends some day.

{My point of view}

She does some basic check-up and I'm declared healthy. She then takes me to her bedroom and grabs some clothes for me to fit. "I have grown out of these, so I hope there is something in there that suits you." I nod, not really caring. I'm glad when I wear something, I don't really care if it fits or what it looks like, but I don't want to be rude and the one who's shirt this is might want it back. As I change behind a screen she talks to me. "You know, when I tried to put a needle in you for the drip I was quite shocked when there didn't seem to be any veins in your left arm. Whoever made it, made a great piece of work. I'm impressed. Such a person would make a great asset to the medical world. I wish I could meet them." I look at my arm remembering the Doctor. He did a great job indeed. My arm looks just like any other. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. He died two years ago.", I say rather coldly. I walk out from behind the screen wearing a green blouse with a bit of ruffle and a black belt around my waist and black fitting pants. It fits great I have to admit. "That's such a shame.", she says sadly, before perking up. "On the other hand, you look amazing in that." She stands up. "Shall we go? Dinner is almost ready." I nod and follow her silently.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed with Quatre for a few more days until he got a mission. There was a new type of mobile suit to be transported, the Taurus. It's a dangerous type of suit, one that can act on its own if needed. There were two transportations planned and one would be a decoy. So to spread our chances I took the air route while Quatre and the Maganacs took the land route. I got into Niké, making sure to secure myself this time. I wouldn't want a repeat of last time. Quatre climbed up to Sandrock as he called his Gundam. Before getting in he turned to me. "Good luck Marina. Be safe." I nodded. "Likewise. And thank you again for your hospitality." He nodded a 'you're welcome' before getting in also. I revved up the thrusters before taking my leave.

I got closer to where the aircraft carriers were. Soon I would see if I picked the right route. I was glad to see that for once I would be the first to arrive for I'm sure the others received this mission too. As I got near enough to start my assault dozens of Aries came from the carriers. 'Did I choose wrong?' I look beyond them to see a supply base. There stood more carriers who were being loaded. 'They are here! These aircrafts were just another decoy.' I get ready to bash right through the Aries. First shooting my canon a few time while zigzagging to avoid their shots. Next I take the beam saber, activating both sides and spinning it around as I dive head on into the mass of Aries. It may seem stupid, but it's easier to beat them when I'm as close to them as possible. The beam saber is more effective the more enemies surround me.

As I try to decimate the number of Aries I see Heero's Gundam arriving from the corner of my eyes. He tries to reach my position but gets blocked by a large white mobile suit. 'What the hell is that?!' They commence into a beam saber fight only. It looks like this fight has just gotten a personal character. On the ground I spot Trowa's red and white Gundam. He looks to be heading straight for the supply base. Because of my distraction I didn't notice two Aries teaming up and ramming into me from above. I crash down and slide on right before Trowa. He seems unfazed and keeps heading for the base. I quickly get up and fly back in the direction I came from, a bit peeved at myself.

I'm just finished with the Aries and head to the base. I bet OZ can really feel the heat now. There is no way to escape, it's just a matter of time before this base is flattened to the ground. Suddenly a voice sounds over the com link. "To all the Gundam pilots, listen! We are ready to attack all the colonies with ballistic missiles. All the space missile sites, formally belonging to the Federation, are now under our control. The destiny of all the colonies is now in our hands!" I jolt to a halt and land on the ground. "What!?" "This is not a bluff! All the pilots must surrender and hand over the Gundams to us immediately!", the female voice continues. I stay unmoving, my eyes wide at this turn of events. What a sick way to fight a war! Now I stand, unsure of what to do. The others don't move either. All of a sudden one of my screens gets a transmission through.

I see an older man with glasses and an grappler for a hand. I'm sure everyone is seeing him. "OZ! I had no idea OZ consisted of such a bunch of idiots. For the last time, the colonies never wanted a war with you. It is only I, who is challenging you guys." 'Is he the one giving out missions to one of us?', I wonder. "Attacking innocent colonies? What an inhumane strategy that is. You guys will indeed do anything to achieve your goal... I have no choice. I hereby declare that we surrender." My eyes narrow in sadness as I hang my head. Is this the end? I look up when Heero steps out from his cockpit. It's the first time I see his face and it's kind off the sort off face I expected. "We surrender. But we will not hand over the Gundams. I repeat. We surrender. But we will not hand over the Gundams.", finishes the man on the screen. I watch as Heero hold out the self detonation switch and my breath hitches. "Mission acknowledged.", he answers before pushing the button, making his Gundam glow an eerie red. I watch as the Gundam explodes in several parts and Heero gets slung away, landing on the ground a good distance away. Soon a pool of blood gathers under his head.

I grip the sides of my head tightly. "No, why… It wasn't…", I breathed out shakily. "It hurts! My Body... My heart...!", I hear Quatre's strained voice over the com link. Another voice comes through, I'm guessing this one must belong to Trowa. "Can you hear me? We've got to get out of here for now." "Trowa? Trowa, is that you?", asks Quatre. "It's time for us to make a choice. He made it clear for us." I sit upright slowly and put my hands back down. "But the colonies are in danger.", I hear Duo. "We can't keep fighting any further.", I reply. "Not now." A new voice comes from the suit that was battling Heero earlier. "Hurry, get away! How could I possibly fight you now?!" Trowa moves his Gundam over to Heero and picks him up before walking off. I receive a typed message saying; "Meet me at the following coordinates. I might need some help. – Trowa." I bit my lip wondering why, but type in the coordinates none the less before shooting off towards said location.

I have been waiting at the spot where Trowa told me to go for a while now. I've hidden Niké somewhere nearby. I won't be able to use her again for a while and the thought makes me sad but angry too. I have been feeling a lot of anger since I left that base. It's almost too much. I punch a tree, but it's not enough so I do it again and again. I'm bashing my fists into the tree until I bleed and the tree's bark has come off. I stop leaning my hands on the tree, panting hard. I stand like that for a minute before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I swish my head around to look up over my shoulder to see Trowa just removing his hand. I didn't hear him coming. I give a sarcastic grin. "Are you sure it's my help you want?", I ask bitterly. He stays silent and just nods. I blink at him. He must be mad. I just ravaged tree and he acts like nothing happened! He turns walking East. "Come." I stand up straight and look after him before running to keep up with him. Two minutes later we reach the place where he parked a truck, his Gundam on the back and…Heero? 'What the hell!' Trowa jumps up to pick up Heero and lowers him so I can take him. I stumble a bit and lower him to the ground. 'Wait… His skin is still warm.', I realize. My eyes widen. "The bastard is still alive!" Trowa jumps down next to me. "He needs treatment." I nod. "Which way?", I ask as we each take a side.

Later I'm in a trailer that belongs to a circus which is Trowa's hideout apparently. I'm stitching one of Heero's many wounds. It's quite a hassle and we've been busy with them for many hours. Trowa was helping me, but he was called out and is now trying to make up a logical explanation for his two guests. I sigh and look at Heero's peaceful and coma induced face. "You idiot. Was that really necessary?", I mumble to him. I yawn and stretch before preparing to stitch the next wound. Right then Trowa walks in. I look at him to see if he got himself in trouble. He nods to show he handled it and sits back in his previous spot. "Let me take over from here, get some rest.", he says blandly. "I'm fine.", I argue. "It wasn't a request. You might do more damage than good as you get more tired.", he says pointing. I look at my last stitches to see they are getting a bit sloppy. "Point taken." I get up and lay down on the couch that is facing away from the bed Heero is laying on. My eyes fall on the clock that's hanging next to the door. 01:47 it says. Later than I thought it would be. My eyes close as I'm not able to keep them open any longer. I've been confronted with many emotions today and it's taking its toll.

[Trowa's point of view]

I finish up stitching Heero's wounds. It's now almost 3 o'clock in the night. I can't help but sigh in relief that it's done. He really did a number on himself. I walk to the center of the room and stretch when my eyes fall on the now asleep girl on the couch. I take a blanket from the cupboard and cover her up. Her arm has fallen off the side of the couch, so I quietly take it and lay it across her. She doesn't seem to notice. That's when my eyes fall upon something shining in the light. It's coming from her hand. I look closer at her knuckles where I saw the glistering. They are damaged from her outburst earlier, but it looks off. The skin is loose and where I expect to see remains of blood, there is nothing, not even muscle or bone, just a silver colored metal. I reach out and pluck off a loose piece of skin, but once I feel it and look closer at it I realize that it's not skin, but it's a really good alternative. 'It's not her real hand… Or could it even be that her entire arm is replaced? What happened?'

I move away from her and take a glimpse of her other hand as I do. That one has a decent amount of dry blood on the knuckles. 'It's only the left.' I go lay down on the other couch as fatigue hits me. A lot has happened and even more things will change from now on. All of us are facing a hard time. The last thing on my mind before I fall asleep makes my mouth twitch in amusement. 'I hope I never get into a fist fight with her.', I think as I remember the state of that tree.

{My point of view}

When I woke up it was still early. I sat up and a blanket fell. I raise a brow and glance at Trowa. He seemed vast asleep. I took the chance to go out to Niké and get my repair kit. I can't keep walking around with my hand in such a state. There is no need for the whole world to see. When I get back Trowa is gone. It's better that way. He would probably look at me strangely if he saw me using tools on my hand. It took me about half an hour to fix the damage I caused and finished just in time before there was a knock on the door. I quickly put everything away as the door opened and a young woman stepped in. She had wavy brown hair and a nice smile. Her green eyes twinkle. "Hi there, I was wondering if you would like some tea.", she says showing two cups and a tea pot in her hands. "Sure.", I reply as I sit on one couch. She sits down on the other one and placed one cup in front of me on the coffee table and fills it with tea before filling her own.

She giggles a bit as she leans back. "So… What's your name?" "Marina.", I reply softly. I feel slightly awkward under her curious gaze. "What a nice name. I'm Catherine Bloom. I work here with Trowa. I couldn't help myself, I really had to meet you. I never would have thought that I would ever meet a friend of Trowa. He is usually such a loner." I nod in understanding. She looks over her shoulder to look at Heero. "He's in a really bad shape isn't he? I hope he wakes up soon." She turns back to me and sighs. "They should lock those drunk drivers up for good. They cause so much pain." I smirk inwardly. 'So he went with that story.' "I'm glad that he's here and not laying in a hospital all alone." I just nod, not sure what to say. "But don't worry sweetie, I'm sure your brother will wake up soon and in good health." I barely managed to keep my face straight. 'My brother…? Really Trowa? Update me on your stories next time instead of giving me a hard time.', I thought annoyed. Just then Trowa walked in. 'Speak of the devil.'

Catherine stood up with her now empty cup. "Hi there Trowa. I was just getting acquainted with your friend. I'll leave you two be, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about.", she says as she goes for the door. She stops beside Trowa and whispers to him, although I could just hear it. "She's a cutie, isn't she?", and nudges him in the side with a sly look. He looks a bit shocked and glances at me. I just raise my eyebrow at him and sip my tea innocently. She then leaves the trailer closing the door behind her. I immediately burst out laughing. Trowa crosses his arms and tries to stare me down, but fails as he cracks a smile and quickly looks down shaking his head. 'What is the matter with me? I haven't laughed in years. These boys must be making me soft.', I think when I calm down.

Trowa sits across from me. "Sorry about her.", he apologizes. I shake my head. "Don't worry about it." A moment of silence falls until I realize something. "Marina." He glances up from the table. "That's my name." He looks thoughtful for a moment, but then nods. "I don't really have a name, but call me Trowa Barton." I nod and again a silence falls upon us. It's not awkward, but not entirely pleasant. "So, my brother huh?", I ask as I glance at Heero. He does too before looking back at me. "I recon you can play the part?" I look at Heero again. "Sure, why not." 'It's not like I'm a stranger to having relatives.' He glances at my hand. "You fixed that yourself?" I tensed a bit. Why do these people have to be so observant? I guess there is no point in hiding it from them. What would I say if I break it or get shot in it? I decide that just nodding would be my best option. "What happened?" I stare at him blankly. "You sure cut to the chase." He stays silent and his gaze seems to go straight through me. I narrow my eyes slightly before calmly answering his question. "I lost it in battle." In one way that's true. If he would have been more specific I would have been too. He nods. "You should be more careful." Okay, now he stepped on my toes. I glared at him. "It wasn't my battle.", I says in a deadly tone. 'How dare he think it happened because of my own carelessness.' His eyes widened at the hostile tone in my voice. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." I keep my sharp eyes on him, but I feel my glare lessen. I look away. "You couldn't have known."

It stays silent for a long time and my mind wanders back to yesterday. "I'll remember that voice.", I suddenly say. He looks at me questionably. "That woman…" A look of realization comes to his face. "I'll remember her…", I say drifting off in thoughts. Angry thoughts. If I ever get the chance, I'll take that weak minded woman personally to her grave. "I understand.", Trowa whispers. He knows I just put dibs on her.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three weeks and Heero still hasn't woken up, but we figure it can't be much longer now. I've stayed at the circus most of the time to give the story that Heero is my brother more credibility. I try to make myself useful while I'm there, but I can't help but feel an emptiness growing inside me. I live for battle, but now that everything came screeching to a halt, I don't know what to do with myself. Sometimes I disappear for a couple of days. I do a lot of research in that time to keep myself busy. For one, I keep track on Lady Une's whereabouts. If the day comes, I'll know where to find her. Other than that I watch on as OZ is overthrowing the Alliance bit by bit. They overthrow and assassinate more and more Alliance members each day.

Right now I'm on my way back to the circus. They are at a different location now and Trowa made sure to pass on the location before I left last time. Trowa and I have been getting along pretty well, but sometimes he takes a shot at digging into my past. I can't say I'm very fond of that, but that's mainly because I don't understand why he would care about such a thing. He did manage to find out that I had a family once, but that was my own fault for showing him Niké and letting him in the cockpit where the picture still hung. Then the strangest thing happened. He confided in me that he never knew his family and thought it was better that way, since losing them would probably hurt more. But most of the time we stay silent, just doing our own thing, not bothered by each other's presence. Maybe we even function better around each other. We are both in the same situation and being around each other helps remind us that one day we will fight again.

I look at the map again, standing under a street light for a better look. I'm almost there. Just on the outskirts of town is where they should be. I put the map away just when three OZ soldiers pass by me. "Hey doll. Are you lost?" I decide to ignore them. If there is one thing I can't do, it's pretending to like them. Put a man in a uniform and they feel pretty high and mighty. "Where are you headed sweetheart? Maybe we can escort you. It's dangerous this time of the day for pretty girls like you to be walking outside by yourself." They flank my sides when I walk on. "Don't be like that girly, we are only looking out for you." "Yeah. Say, how about a drink huh? I'll buy, take anything you'll like." They really start to annoy me. Can't they take a hint? The last straw is when one of them wraps an arm around my shoulder and says, "Don't look so serious doll, it's time to celebrate. OZ is taking over the world. We're heroes you know."

I stop in my tracks. "Let go of me.", I say deadly while staring ahead of me. "What was that?", he asks pretending he didn't hear me. "Take your filthy OZ loving hands off of me.", I say slowly with the same deadly tone. They look pissed before looking at each other and smirking. "Looks like this one isn't very fond of us. She disrespects our organization. She must be in cahoots with the Alliance. Why don't we show her what we do to Alliance lovers.", the one closest to me says. They go to subdue me but I twist the arms of two of them before throwing them to the ground and kick the other one in the side. That's when one of the men on the ground pulls out his gun. "Don't move girly, we are taking you into custody!" I stand frozen for a moment before dashing towards him. I jump over him, kicking him in the head as I do so and run like hell. They scramble up, now all of them have their guns out. I zigzag as much as I can before quickly turning a corner. I can hear them running after me, yelling their lungs out. I end up in a wide straight street. 'This is no good.' They turn the corner and I'm about two hundred feet ahead of them.

I hear a gunshot before I feel pain. I crumple to the ground in a heap as I grab my side. It takes a second to snap out of it before I stand back up and jump over the brick wall closest to me. I run through gardens as they still pursue me. I'm glad to see the circus tent rising above a wall across the street. I sneak a peek around the corners before dashing across the street and towards a gate. I quickly get in and find myself at the back of the tent. I count my lucky stars. It wouldn't be pleasant to end up at the front as the show is just finished and people start to leave. I stumble up to Trowa's trailer, tripping inside and falling over onto my side groaning. "Marina.", I hear a shocked voice call. I look up to see Trowa still wearing his costume minus the mask. "Please get rid of them.", I say painfully. He looks out the window before stepping over me out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

[Trowa's point of view]

There were a lot of OZ soldiers at the show tonight, it's crawling with them in this city. It's frustrating to see them expanding as they do and there isn't a thing I can do about it. I walk into the trailer throwing off my mask and glancing at Heero on the bed. No change there. I take of the white gloves and throw them next to the mask. I was just about to take of the bright blue and green shirt when the door flew open and someone crashed to the floor. I almost pulled out a gun hidden in a drawer when I saw who it was. Marina was laying on the floor, curled up and in pain. When I called her name she looked up. She asked me to get rid of 'them'. So I figured she was being followed. I looked out the window and I saw some soldiers at the front of the tent alerting others. I hurriedly stepped outside and locked the door behind me. I made sure they didn't come near the trailer and when asked I answered that this area was closed off for public and that there isn't anybody else here but personnel.

It took about 15 minutes before things calmed down and they went to search elsewhere. I gave Catherine a reassuring nod as she worriedly watched the soldiers leave. Then I got back inside the trailer to see Marina had hardly moved from her spot. She was pale and shivered heavily. There was blood flowing from her side, but I couldn't see the exact spot as she held her hand over it tightly. I kneeled down and pulled it away and then lifting the side of her shirt. There was a neat bullet hole that was easy to fix, but the bullet had to come out first or it would keep bleeding. I put her hand back on the wound and she again gripped it tightly as I stood up and grabbed a first aid kit and some towels. I placed the towels on top of each other on the couch to minimize the damage. It would give Catherine the shock of her life if she found blood all over the place. Next I picked up Marina and laid her on the couch. I worked quickly to get the bullet out, not being very gentle as it was in pretty deep. But never did she make a sound. She only grit her teeth once in a while as she stared at the ceiling. When it was out I stitched the wound up, disinfected it and bandaged it. As I finished I grabbed a few blankets and wrapped her up tightly. Her eyes already drooping. I packed things up and got ready to clean up the blood from the floor. I turned back to her when I thought I heard her say my name. She was looking at me from small slits. "Thank you.", she mouthed as she closed her eyes the rest of the way. I watched her face a bit longer until I was sure she was asleep. I then proceeded to clean up the blood.

Trowa told everyone that I was ill so they would leave me alone for a few days. Only Catherine would come in to bring food. It was hard to move around for the first few days, but gradually I got better. After a week I could walk around normally, I just had to take it easy for a while longer. I was just sitting on the couch reading when I heard a voice behind me. "Relena.." I quickly turned to see that Heero had his eyes open. I couldn't help but let a small smile slip and stood up. "Welcome to the world of the living. You took you damn time to wake up." He went to sit up. "Don't. You can't get up yet.", I say sternly. "I'll go get Trowa.", I said heading for the door. "Trowa…?" I opened the door to see Trowa heading my way. "He's up." He nodded and I stepped aside to let him in before closing the door. He looked at Heero before turning to me to hand me some fresh bandages. I took them and went into the small bathroom to change them. I could hear them talk.

"Where am I?" "A circus group on tour. I've been with them a while now." "Why did you save my life? I had to die there." "You are already dead.", I heard Trowa say as he turned on the TV. "Despite our patient attempts for a peaceful solution, the rebels refuse to listen to us. They keep committing acts of sabotage all over the world. No matter what the discussion..." Trowa turns the volume down. "It's been a month since then. All OZ has been doing so far is putting the remaining opposing nations on Earth under its control." "I've been unconscious for a month?!" "You're already history, as far as OZ is concerned. So you are no longer bound to duty for the colonies." I hear Trowa sigh before continuing. "I wish I were, too." "Are you under pressure?" "No. I've received no orders since then, as a matter of fact." "I see..." "I couldn't possibly be as decisive as you were. If OZ challenged us again, using the colonies as hostage, I have absolutely no idea what to do. Should I follow in your footsteps?" Hearing him say that makes me feel uneasy. Right now he's the closets person to me, a friend. It just happened, whether I liked it or not. "Let me tell you one thing. It hurts like hell to die.", Heero comments. Trowa snickers before bursting out laughing. I raise a brow at this. I don't get his sense of humor.

Once Trowa calms down I step out of the bathroom and direct myself towards Heero. "Don't go putting ideas into his head now. If he tries to pull a stunt like you did I will be forced to let him meet my left hook. It would be a shame to break that pretty face.", I say flexing my fist. I walk to the door. "I'll get you something to eat. Oh, and for the record, I'm your sister." And with that I'm out the door.

[Heero's point of view]

"Sister?" Trowa looks at the window as he speaks. "Cover up story. You've also been hit by a car." "Good to know.", I reply bluntly. "So she'd break your face huh?" A hint of amusement reaches Trowa's eyes as he recalls the girls' words. "I don't doubt she will or can for that matter." "Then it would be better to avoid that situation.", I advise him. "This is the first time I've ever asked anyone for a favor. Please tell me everything that happened while I was unconscious." "Of course." And with that I learn about everything that was going on.

{My point of view}

Trowa was currently at a meeting of the circus employees, discussing their next performance while I was left to watch Heero. I was doing research on a laptop I had 'borrowed' a while ago. Yeah, I 'borrow' frequently. "What have you got?", Heero asked. I stood up and handed the laptop to him. After a while he commented while handing it back over, "You're well informed. Are you preparing for a battle?" I sit back down and look at him. "One slip up, that is all I need. I'll start my own war if I have to, with or without Niké. I haven't given up on my ideals." He nods. "I see. That's a respectable asset to have." Trowa walks in. "Marina, Catherine asks for you." I close the laptop and go see what she needs.

[Trowa's point of view]

"I'll leave the food and the car-keys. You have to stay here and recuperate first." "What are you going to do?", asks Heero suspiciously. "This idea of waging war with the Gundams was not based on the unanimous will of my colony. The operation was planned by only a handful of extremists who held a grudge against the Federation." " I don't disagree with being driven according to one's emotion. That's at least how I was told." "But we can't give OZ another reason to justify an attack on the colonies. And this is my own decision. Besides, I'm just the same as you. A man driven by emotion..." He seems to understand. "And Marina?", he reminds me. "I'll need your help with that.", I say grabbing a gun from a drawer and tossing it to him.

{My point of view}

We moved everything to an OZ base as the next performance will be held there. I tried to keep a low profile in case the soldiers from before were around. I couldn't think of a worse place to be right now if I was caught. When I was done I hurried back to Trowa's trailer. When I stepped in their conversation fell quiet. 'Okay, awkward.' Trowa turned to me. "I need you to stay here during the performance. Don't step outside at any cost." "You don't have to tell me twice.", I answer thinking about what happened last time I encountered OZ soldiers. He nods and glances at Heero who nods at him. "Alright." He puts his hand on my shoulder for a moment before walking out the door and locking it behind him. I just stand there looking at the wall in front of me as my brain works overtime. I missed something crucial. Then it clicks. My body freezing as a glare forms on my face. 'That was a goodbye.'

I didn't notice Heero sitting up slowly as he realized I already figured out Trowa's plan. And when I started moving he spoke, "Sit down." I look at him sharply. "You knew." He just nods. "And you know what I'll do don't you?" He nods again before speaking. "I'm not going to let you. He asked me not to." 'Damn that guy!' I glance at the door before I look back at Heero. Now he's pointing a gun at me and I glare at him. "You'll shoot me?", I ask calmly. "If I have to." We stay silent for a bit. "It's his choice.", Heero reasons. "I get that." "Sit down. I'm not letting you leave, he doesn't want you to get hurt." I close my eyes, turning my head away. "And HE has the right to do something stupid?" He stays silent. I look him in the eyes, almost looking straight through him. "I'm afraid you both underestimate me." He tenses up. "I won't kill you, but you won't get far with a hole in your leg.", he warns me. "I realize that." "So why try?", he asks, not understanding my motives. In the distant I can hear that the 'show' has started. "You don't understand. I've started to like you guys and it might even go as far as considering you my friends. You don't know what lengths I'll go to if it comes to protecting you guys. I'll make sure you won't try to waste your lives on something insignificant. Trowa will have to wait a bit longer, because what he's doing now is not worth sacrificing himself for. And secretly I pray he'll never find a reason." Heero looks at me intently before lowering his gun. "You are right. We did underestimate you. Your probably more strong minded than any of us. To make one submit without the use of weapons takes great strength. You better hurry.", he finishes. I waste no time and kick open the door as Trowa locked it before.

I run towards where I see Heavyarms and see Catherine close by caught between Heavyarms and enemy mobile suits."Catherine!" She turns to me wide eyed. "Marina!" She grabs hold of me desperately. "What is Trowa doing?! I don't understand. Does he want to kill himself?!" I grab her hand. "Stay close to me!", I yell over the noise. 'I need to get her out of here!' I go to run with her when a missile comes our way, so I pull her close to the ground and cover her with my body. I just hope it misses for we won't survive a direct hit.

The missile never gets close enough as Trowa blocks it. He then cuts the responsible suit down. It is also the last suit. The hatch to Trowa's cockpit opens. "Trowa, what are you doing? Trowa?", asks Catherine as she picks herself up. "Catherine, Marina, stand back. I have to destroy this Mobile Suit." "What are you talking about? Come down here. Hurry up!" "Catherine!" I glare at him. "You listen to her or I'll come and get you myself you bloody idiot!" "Stand back! I have to destroy this Mobile Suit.", he repeats. "Trowa...Trowa!" Catherine jumps up to him and slaps him in the face. "What do you think your life is? Self-destruct you say? Don't joke around!", she cries. Tears fall from her face. "What would your parents think if you did something like that? Have you ever thought about how the people you leave behind would feel? Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Those who get left behind... those who get left behind, can only live on mourning.", she says sobbing now. Trowa puts his hand on her shoulder. I think it's safe to say that Catherine saved him.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk up the black and blue motorcycle wearing a matching suit. On my back I carry a small pack. "Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?", asks Catherine who walks beside me. "I'm sorry. I can't." She sighs. "Well alright. Just promise me you'll visit." I nod and stop beside the bike. She smiles and suddenly hugs me tightly. I can only look surprised and blink as I look over her shoulder at Trowa and Heero who are sitting in a truck. They too are ready to go. She lets go of me and I pick up the helmet before turning to the boys. "I'm not going to say goodbye." Heero nods. "Understood.", says Trowa. I put the helmet on and get on the bike revving the engine. I turn to them one last time pulling the visor up. "Hey! Let's meet on the battlefield!", I say smiling before kicking the bike standard from under the bike and turning the gas full throttle making a dust cloud the only thing left on my previous spot.

[Trowa's point of view]

Catherine sighs worriedly as she watches Marina leave. "She can take care of herself.", I reassure her. She jumps up to hang in the open window on Heero's side. "I guess you're right." She turns to Heero. "So you're the one who instilled these bad habits into my Trowa. If you don't stop doing this, I won't ever forgive you!", she says with a bit of humor before hopping down. "I made a woman cry. If it were you, you would have still chosen death. For that, I admire your strength.", I tell Heero. "Like I said before, humans live by their emotions." "Shall we go?" He nods. "Yeah." I turn on the engine and give a final wave before driving off. "She made me promise." I glance at him as I know he reveres to Marina. "That we wouldn't do anything stupid.", he finishes. "What about you putting your live into the hands of Marshal Noventa's family?" "She was very confident that I would live. She said that if she wasn't she would have strapped me to her Gundam." I crack a smile. I'm sure we'll see her again soon. She isn't one to be ignored.

{My point of view}

I never leave Niké far behind as I move around. I keep a tight watch on OZ's actions. It won't be long before a chance arises. I also have a pretty good guess of my next destination, but Niké will need some new parts for that occasion. I've also taken the time to renew my arm. Something has to be done if I grow but one arm doesn't grow with it. It took me some time before I finished and perfected it.

After weeks the day finally came when I saw an opening. OZ was slowly taking over the colonies, acting as liberators. They try to persuade the colony leaders to their ways. This will be the time to head out once again. They can't threaten the colonies anymore for that would mean the end of their credibility. It would be political suicide. It's time to return to space.

I walk up the mountain where I hid Niké when I come across a great view. I can't help but stop and stare. I step closer to the edge of the path where a great drop is and look at the nature around me. Taking a deep intake of fresh air, I close my eyes as the sun warms my body. Raising my right hand and spreading my fingers I feel the wind play around my fingers before a gust of wind blows hard making my hair whip around my face. I open my eyes and smile softly. I haven't felt so peaceful in a long time. 'Earth can never become a victim of our battles.' I lower my hand and look behind me up the slope where I can just see a part of Nikés body glinting in the sun. 'Let's protect this Niké.'

I rush up the slope and quickly get inside activating my precious mobile suit. Adorned with new parts for outer space, I boost up and fly off towards the nearest space port. I'm going to need a ride to take me to space. Why I would use force for that? I want everyone to know where I'm going. I want them to know I'm back. On the way there I watch a news report. It seems Quatre and Duo have the same idea as they are attacking a space port of their own. They too must have felt that this was the moment to move. Soon I can also see reports of Trowa and Heero. Duo and Quatre seem to have some trouble but I shut the report to silent after seeing Wufei arriving at the same location as them. They'll make it, all of them. Now I need to focus on getting there myself.

I arrive at the space port. This one hasn't the greatest security as it's rather remote and I scoff at their weak attempt to stop me. Soon enough they abandon their mission and flee. Just as I was about to get out I get distracted by the news. I turn on the volume. "The Mobile Suits called Gundam are trying to destroy OZ. We of D-Area do not condone the Gundams' action at all. We officially declare that if Gundams are the enemy of OZ, we will be the enemy of the Gundams. All misunderstanding between OZ and us will soon be gone. We are all hoping that the Gundams will be defeated at this battle. We hope that all other colonies will follow our example. I grit my teeth. 'What nonsense! They are being played. Can't they see that?' I sigh angrily but shake it off quickly. 'No matter. They'll see the true colors of OZ soon enough.' I get out to prep a shuttle, suit up and load in Niké. I run to the cockpit and fly this thing out of here before more forces arrive. I feel excited as I leave earths' atmosphere knowing the others are somewhere out there as well. I have a feeling I'll run into them soon enough.

I arrived at a colony within a few hours. I hid the shuttle with Niké close by. It won't be of much use now. I walk around randomly while thinking what my next move would be. Going to space is one thing, but now comes the hard stuff. I glance around me and lo and behold, a familiar face just across the street. I walk up to him to see he is watching a television in a shop window. I stand next to him to see what he's watching. Heero glances at me from the corner of his eye before turning back to the TV. It seems Duo got caught on his way into space and is being transported to the Barge, a ship not far from here. My eyes narrow when Lady Une's face is shown on the screen. She still remains on top of my hit list. Sadly it will have to wait, first to get Duo out of there. "Last one there is a rotten egg.", I muse before walking off.

Hours later I had snuck onto the Barge and was looking for Duo's cell when I encountered Heero. "Long time no see.", I whisper. I look at the explosives he held. "Need some help with that?" He handed me some and we split up to place the explosives in several places. After I finish I hurry to Duo's cell to find Heero already there pointing his gun at Duo who seems ready to accept his faith. "You know how I feel about that. You sure are trigger happy aren't you?", I say to Heero. Duo opens his eyes. "You're here too?" Heero lowers his weapon and looks at me. "Then I suppose you know a way of a escape for all three of us?" "I believe so." He turns to Duo. "You can use your right hand, right?", he asks tossing him his gun and picking up an automatic rifle from a body in the corridor.

We run towards the carrier dock while Heero pushes the trigger to the explosives. We come to a set of bars and Heero bends them so we can go through. 'What a show off.' As we run Duo speaks, "How are your Gundams?" "I left it on Earth. It's burdensome in space. I could've been caught like you.", Heero answers. Duo cringes but glances at me. "Around somewhere." We get to the carrier dock and I tell them to suit up in OZ astro suits. I do the same before I take a Leo before using it to fire at the Taurus mobile suits causing them to automatically target the Leo's as enemies. I quickly jump from the Leo as it gets shot. Now the Taurus are destroying all the Leo suits. Their program has a major flaw which I just made good use of.

We run further and Heero takes the time to shoot at a Taurus, causing them to target the OZ astro suits. We duck around a corner to flee. We leave behind the uncontrollable suits and board a cargo carrier, quickly flying out of the place. "Wait, I need to destroy my Gundam!", says Duo. "There is no place for Gundams to go back to.", says Heero. "What?" "All the Gundam scientists including Dr. J have already been caught by OZ. I have to kill those five also." "Five? But there are six of us.", says Duo confused. "One of us has been fighting on their own accord.", Heero explains. "Who?" "If I had to guess, she is standing right behind you." Duo looks over his shoulder from the co-pilot chair. "You?" "He died a few years ago.", I reply. He looks shocked. "Years ago? But your Gundam…" "Finished it myself." "Wow, like true rogue huh?" I just shrug.

When arriving at a colony we drop Duo off. It's best he recuperates while me and Heero plan to infiltrate in the Lunar base. The Lunar base acts as a mobile doll production line. A new type of suit that can be controlled by a simple press of a computer button. It's inhuman. "Why are you coming? I can't imagine you going to kill the scientists.", Heero asks as he restarts the shuttle to head for the moon. I sit down next to him. "I guess I'm just being selfish. I really want to meet someone." I take my gun and put it in front of me before pushing it away. "You're not going to fight?" I shake my head. "You can go ahead and do as you like. I just need to deliver a message. Psychological warfare sound fun.", I say with a hint of amusement. "Hm. I've encountered you several times now and I still have trouble understanding your psyche. I can only wonder what comes next." I smirk. "I guess we have something in common then. I don't understand myself either." I then frown. "There is something changing inside me. I don't know if I finally snapped and slowly going crazy or that I'm rediscovering my old self." Heero seems to contemplate this new information. "I guess only time can tell.", he says.

We got to the lunar base and snuck inside. We found the room where the scientists were only to see two unfinished mobile suits and by the look of it they were made by the scientists. From here we parted ways as Heero got into the blue suit with the canon and I moved to the opposite side of the room where I got a good look at the people present. My eyes focused on the woman present. 'Une. Finally we meet.' I scanned over the other faces present and my eyes widened when I spotted Trowa in an OZ uniform. 'How unexpected, but very like you Trowa.' I decided to stay put until the right moment.

"These are candidates for pilots, selected from the Colony's citizens,...and Trowa Barton, he can handle any kind of Mobile Suit.", introduces Une to the scientists. "These Mobile Suits are not easy to master." "Better than a Gundam? I'm looking forward to it.. So how's the progress?" "Mercury is 80% done, Vayate is 50% done." "Why did you need to develop two different kinds?" "These two were designed from the basic concepts of battle: offence and defense. Vayate has been given a beam weapon that projects energy almost without limitation. Mercury has a shield that absorbs the beam." "Then what if these two fight against each other?" "The one that has the better pilot wins." "Be serious!" "Mobile Suits are not competitive in their functions. It's up to the ones who pilot them.", Interrupts Trowa. "Oh...You are smart. OZ found a good candidate." "Exactly..." "Ensign Trowa, remain quiet.", commands an OZ lieutenant. "It's all right. He's going to pilot it. Questions are allowed.", says Une. "Yes, Ma'am" "So what tests are you going to show us?", asks Trowa. "Yeah, the procedure to protect Mercury. It creates an electromagnetic shield and absorbs any energy beam. That's the latest system." "And the Vayate?" "It's not completed yet. We haven't tried to charge the energy batteries yet." As the scientist finishes his sentence the Vayate begins to move. "What? The Vayate is moving!", shoots the lieutenant. "Activate Mercury's shield."

I take cover as Heero fires the canon. It hits the shield of the suit called Mercury and it holds steady. Heero jumps out the suit and goes to pull his gun, but before he knows it Trowa is standing in front of him holding him at gunpoint. 'I guess that's that.' The scientists smiled. "Hey, my weapon is pretty clever right?", boast one. "That's true." "He came to kill us. Perfect!" I start clapping slowly and stand up making them all turn to me. I step forward a few paces before I'm also being held at gunpoint so I raise my arms. "Very entertaining indeed.", I comment. "Who are you?", asks Une. "Lady Une. How very nice to meet you face to face." "Ah! She must be Dr. D's recruit. How exciting.", I hear a scientist say. "Ma'am. She seems to be unarmed.", says the soldier who has just patted me down. "You must be the pilot of 06. What is a Gundam pilot doing walking into OZ's arms unarmed.", Une asks. I smirk. "Because I'm stupid? Because I was so thrilled to be meeting you? Because I want to be close to where the action happens? Or maybe, just because I felt like it? I can't seem to make up my mind." She frowns. I know this situation is making her feel insecure because there is absolutely no logic in my actions. And that is just what I want. To mess with the heads of OZ. 'Why don't you show me more of who you are, Lady Une.'


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Heero have been cuffed and put separately in a cell. After a day the door opens. It's Trowa. "Hey stranger.", I tease. "You are wanted for questioning." I stand up and walk out. "Sure sure. It's not I have anything better to do after all." He has two others take me to the interrogation room as he walks to another cell which I presume is Heero's. "Just two of you? I feel offended." I guess Trowa knows I don't plan to escape or he would have taken me there himself. I arrive at my destination and they cuff me to a chair before taking their place behind me. After a moment Une walks in. "Lady Une, I feel honored."

She sits across from me crossing her arms. "I'm sure you have something to say. Or else you wouldn't have come here the way you did pilot." I nod. I think some before I speak. "You know, I was sure when I came to see you it would be to kill you. I can't help but still feel resentment towards you for threatening the colonies like you did that time. But I guess what's past is past. Not even the colonies blame you for that anymore, so it must be unjust for me to still hold that grudge." "If you didn't come to kill me, then why have you come?" "I guess I just wanted to have a friendly chat with you before the OZ as we know it too disappears into nothingness like a lot of organizations seem to do these days." She glares before standing up and slapping me in the face. "You insolent child! OZ is greater than ever and keeps growing, who are you to question OZ seeing the position you are in.", She huffs before sitting back down again.

I swallow the blood that gathers in my mouth for my lip was pierced by my tooth just then. "I am aware of the power of OZ, but it won't matter. It's not a matter about if, but of when, how and where. It's inevitable, a cycle repeating itself like life and death. I wouldn't be surprised if a shift in power happens soon." She smirks. "You sound very confident. Although I can guaranty you, no such thing will happen." I sigh. "I do hope you change your vision on how a war should be fought soon Lady. I wish nothing more but serene peace for both the colonies and earth, but this war will become a lot more cruel when you let machines fight the war for you. Without the emotions of a soldier, war becomes nothing more than a game and in games there is no room left for a conscious, so there is no need to ever end them." I close my eyes. "I wish to return to my cell." She nods at the guards and they cuff my hands back together before taking me to the door. "Oh, one more thing…", I say making the guards halt. I look at Une over my shoulder. "There is another reason why I don't have to kill you." She looks at me expectantly so I continue. "There is already a knife heading for your back." She clenches her fists angrily. "Take her away!", she shouts. The guard reply quickly.

She will realize it soon. I'm sure of that. But when OZ loses its grip, things will get worse before they get better. Much worse. Mobile dolls, computer controlled suits, are nothing more than a replacement for people who are too afraid to fight themselves.

I spend more days in my cell and I'm losing track of time. I was starting to get a bit fed up. It's really boring in here. When the door to my cell finally opens again for something other than food and water I feel like skipping outside. Luckily I manage to control myself. They once again take me to the interrogation room, but this time I'm surprised when Trowa walks in. He looks at the guards. "Leave." "But sir.." "I can only get information out of the prisoner if you let me handle this my way. Leave." They nod and step outside. "So your having them call you sir already. You work fast. Are you not interested in a glorious future with OZ?" He shakes his head at the silly question as he sits down. "Is Heero still around?", I ask him. "Yes. I hope to get him to fly the Vayate when it's finished." "Lucky bastard. I'm already jealous." He smiles slightly. "I'm sorry you're so bored, but I'm afraid I can't help you." "It can't be helped."

"I was sure that when you showed up at this base, that it was to kill Lady Une. Have you changed your mind?", he asks. I sit back. "Not exactly. Something will happen to her. If she gets killed, I don't know. But I've come to realize that it won't happen at my initiative. I have become invalid at this point." "What do you mean?" "If my predictions are right, things are going to turn into a new course soon. I'm uncertain of my role in this new course. I guess I just have to be patient and listen to my feelings when the time comes." He seems to think this over. "Do you think us pilots have become unnecessary?", I ask him. "Perhaps."

I glance at the door. "I guess I'll have to tell you some things to avoid making you seem incapable right?" "Is there any information you can spare?" I nod. "They are still looking for the scientist connected to me are they not?" He confirms this. "You can tell them to stop looking. He's dead." Trowa seems surprised. "How long?" "For over two years now. And yes, that means I finished my own Gundam and I haven't been taking orders from anyone." "I see." "And… I guess you can tell them I was born on earth." He blinks. "A pilot from earth fighting for the colonies?" I shake my head with a small smile. "Whoever said I was fighting just for the colonies. Doesn't peace include the earth? It's all about balance my friend.", I say leaning forward. He smiles back for a moment. "The logic behind that is undeniable. If only more people could see that.", he finishes with a solemn tone. I shrug. "Well, I guess that's all I'll give you for now. Can't seem to willing you know." He stands up. "Say, are you not interested in a shining career as a politician?", he asks using my joke against me. I huff. "I think I'll pass." He walks up beside me. "I'm sorry for this." "Don't feel sorry for me. Just give me your best shot, I'd rather you do it then one of them." He nods before knocking me out by hitting me in the back of my head.

Two days later I heard that the suits were as good as ready and Trowa and Heero were send out to intercept another mobile suit. Supposedly it's the same suit Heero was fighting the day he blew his Gundam up and tried to take himself with it. The irony is prominent. Heero and Trowa fighting for OZ against a former OZ member. How fitting is that?

[Trowa's point of view]

Heero is testing Mercury. "How is it?" "Not bad. There's hardly any difference with the controls of Gundam." "Naturally. Hey, Gundam pilot, how would you fight with the Mobile Doll?", I ask. "First I'll infiltrate into the enemy and eliminate myself from the Mobile Doll's target.", he replies while taking out a few Mobile Dolls. "Don't push it. I'll have to blow you up.", I warn him. The self-destruct button to the Mercury was placed into the Vayate which I'm piloting. "The weak point of the Mobile Doll is that the machine has the same basic capacity as the manual type. Mobility, perception of reaction speed is exactly the same. It's up to the human to respond to it. Space mines give me more of a hard time than a Mobile Doll." He destroys another Mobile Doll. "Mobile Dolls are unnecessary."

We spot the Tallgeese who is piloted by Zechs Merquise. "I've got the target, precede with the Mobile Dolls. What business does he have in space?", I wonder out loud. "Who knows.", Heero answers before dashing off towards it. For a short moment we fight him all the while taking our chance and destroying the Mobile Dolls that are with us. Suddenly his voice sounds, "I don't have time to play with you. Take me to your superior...", he says as he comes out and surrenders himself. He looks different without the mask he used to be wearing. "I didn't think you'd infiltrated into OZ.", he comments. "I am Officer Trowa Barton. Zechs Merquise, this would be our first encounter." "Forgive me, I am Milliardo Peacecraft. I have come here as a ambassador of goodwill from Earth." 'How odd.' He looks over his shoulder to see Heero standing on the Tallgeese pointing a gun at Milliardo. We take him to Barge.

{My point of view}

After another interrogation by random soldiers this time, I get placed into a new cell. This one a lot larger. I wonder why that is. I rub my bruised ribs as I sit against the wall. Today I didn't feel like talking and as Lady Une is on the Barge there is nothing holding these people back from letting out their frustrations on me. It's sad to see how easily they get fed up.

I'm glad that I don't get left out in the dark all the time. Sometimes I manage to pick up bits and pieces of what's going on outside. It seems that OZ tried to destroy the Alliance military colony with the beam canon of the Barge, but they were steered out of course just in time so they missed. It wasn't Une's plan, so she placed the officer who did this under arrest. I also heard that the head engineer of the Mobile Dolls, one Tsubarov of the Romefeller foundation is heading this way and on his way here they encountered a Gundam who couldn't fight back so they captured him and were bringing him here too. I wonder who it is. Luckily I don't have to wait long.

I open my eyes a bit from my nap as the door opens and they push Heero and Wufei in. They look around for a moment, taking in their surroundings before looking at me. "How cozy.", I speak through my busted lips. "You don't look too fresh girl.", says Wufei sitting down a few feet away. I give a smile as much as my mouth allows it. "I figured as much. These people have no manners." "Why are you even here?" "Just for the hell of it I suppose." He raises a brow but drops the subject.

The next few days are quiet. We haven't seen Trowa in a while either. He must still be on the Barge with Une. Luckily things never stay boring for long on the Moon as a commotion is heard outside. It seems someone is going on a rampage in the factory. Considering that we are locked up, Trowa isn't that rash and Quatre I believe isn't either , it must be Duo. He must be planning to destroy everything. I'll give him credit if he succeeds. Too bad that after only 15 minutes the door opens and he is thrown inside with us. I sigh and put my head back on my hands as I lay on the ground. "Botched your mission?", asks Wufei. "You couldn't destroy the base and you couldn't kill Doctor J and the others.", Heero finishes. Duo just lays on the floor. Looks like he got a bit roughed up. "Don't rub it in.", he mumbles. "I'm still glad I came. Good news. Your Gundam and mine are being rebuilt.", he says to Wufei. "I can hardly wait." Heero looks thoughtful. "It looks like OZ will be keeping us alive for the time being. It looks like a good chance, so don't die yet." "Don't worry about me, I don't plan on dying that easily. There's the colonies to fight for, just watch, I'll be the god of death once again. Well…goodnight.", he says before passing out. "Well, at least someone remains positive.", I comment before taking a nap myself.

The next day we just sit around when the door opens to two soldiers and Trowa. "Number one, come out!", calls one soldier. "Why him again?", groans Duo. "I'm a better pilot than him. Let me in on the next battle.", he says hoping to go out for a bit. Trowa steps forward. "Not in your shape. Even a Gundam pilot might get themselves killed this time, because you're up against a Gundam." My attention rises at this. 'Could it be Quatre? They aren't going to fight him are they?' "What?", asks Wufei. "Apparently it's a new model. He whipped out a whole OZ division with just one suit.", continues Trowa. Heero stands up wanting to know more details about the new Gundam. "The engineers asked the same thing.", he said, indicating that no one knew more. 'Something isn't right.' A gut instinct yelled at me making me shiver on the inside. "Alright, let's go." Duo starts to protest. "Don't do it. This is just some performance test I bet, don't help them out!" He gets cut off when Trowa punches him in the gut. My eyes widen a bit at this in surprise. "You guys keep quiet. You'll get your turn eventually.", he says before walking out.

Before the door closes four others arrive. Trowa looks at them curiously, wondering what they would want. "06!" I look up. "What now? Can't you find something else to amuse yourselves with?", I ask annoyed, thinking about another beating that's probably coming up. "You are to undergo a physical examination. Orders from Tsubarov." 'What the hell?' "I don't like the sound of that.", I mutter and glance at the others. Duo looks a bit worried and Trowa narrows his eyes a bit. "Is that really necessary?", he asks. "We are just following orders sir. It should only be a few tests." I sigh and get up. Better get this over with soon and keep my fingers crossed that they don't mess with my arm. "I never did like going to the doctor's.", I muse as I walk out and are led away from the cell. I give one last look over my shoulder to see Heero and Trowa looking after me with unreadable expressions before leaving themselves. I can't help but feel a bit worried about their safety. I just hope I'm wrong and it isn't Quatre.

On the way to wherever I was going I caught wind of the unknown Gundam going to destroy a colony and it's being evacuated. 'It can't be Quatre then. He would never do such a thing.', I try to tell myself. I was led into a medical room and was strapped to a bed quite roughly. "Hey, what gives!", I growl. A doctor comes in. First he does the basic tests before he says something that makes me weary. "As a Gundam pilot you must have a high pain tolerance right? Let's see how much you can handle." The next hour was torture, literally. During his 'examination' he also found out about my arm, which he gladly took apart while my mind was still fuzzy from the slamming, pinching and cutting. I never cried from pain before, but I was damn close right now. I was also royally pissed. I twitched as he look the last part of my arm off, leaving a connection piece and wires that were surgically connected to me. He gazed at it before taking notes. I tugged at my leg. My ankle slippery under the straps from the blood. Luckily it was just me and the doc and he wasn't paying much attention. I tugged again tiredly. Almost there. I started to hear a slight commotion in the hallways and the doc looked up before going to check it out. I took my chance to slip my leg free and when he turned back to me again I kicked him in the face to which he was thrown into the hallway and landed on the floor unconscious. "Bastard.", I whisper hoarsely.

I try to free myself from my other bonds, but without much success. Suddenly a face peeks around the corner of the door. It's one of the scientists, the one with the glasses. "Ah, I was wondering where they put you.", he says walking in with the others following him. "My my, what a mess.", comments the one with the long nose. "What's going on?", I ask as the big one breaks the bonds and the Italian looking one gathers all parts from my arm in a sheet. "Let's find a save place before we talk shall we?", says the last one with the fake nose while handing me a coat to cover myself up since there wasn't much left of my clothes. I wrap it tightly around me and the big one picks me up before we all leave the area.


	7. Chapter 7

Right now you were hidden deep within the lunar base joined by OZ soldiers strangely enough. I was put down on a surgical bed and they started working on my wounds and my arm was being repaired in a corner by two of the scientists. I started to get a little fed up. "What's happening? Explain already!" The scientist with the glasses started talking. "The Romefeller foundation is taking things over it seems. Treize was put in confinement because he spoke against the use of mobile dolls. Une was shot here on the base because she supported him. The OZ soldiers here with us are Treize sympathizers and have dubbed themselves the Treize faction. They want to fight the Romefeller foundation who has started sending dolls to Earth to crush any opposition." I blink. "Hn. Why am I not surprised. What about the others? Where are they?" He sighed. "Well, Wufei and Duo got away with their Gundams which we were rebuilding. Heero and Quatre have been caught my Romefeller and are on their way here." "Quatre? So it was him.", I state a little shocked. He nods. "What exactly happened out there?"

"As you might already know, Quatre was attacking the colonies. He had completed a design for a Gundam that was left behind and this Gundam, Zero it's called, is supposed to bring out the best skill of the pilot, but if you're not careful it's system will eventually start to control the pilot. You lose sight of your enemy and so Quatre ran amuck. He saw everything and anyone who stood in his way as his enemy…even his fellow pilots." He stays silent for a moment and looks towards his colleague who took over. "Quatre took on more than he could handle. He destroyed the Vayeate in his rampage.", he stated. It took a moment to process before it clicked. "But Trowa was piloting the Vayeate.", I state as a cold feeling washed over me. They nod. "He's been missing in action ever since. It's likely he's dead." I went numb at those words. My jaw locked in place and my hand clenching into a fist. Any words said from there didn't really reach my brain anymore and my eyes blurred. 'Quatre killing Trowa? How could that happen? Trowa…' I place my fist on my chest as it starts to ache and my breath speeds up. 'It hurts…Trowa…'

It seemed like forever before a hand touched my shoulder. "Don't be too hard on him. I'm sure he is punishing himself enough as it is.", says the Italian referring to Quatre before walking off. My eyes widen when I become aware of all the emotions running through me. Sadness, disappointment, anger, a lot of anger. It must have shown on my face. I let out a shaky breath. 'No, I shouldn't be angry at him. It's just the turn of events that led to this, he was not the one in control at the time.' I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. 'I let you come too close to me Trowa, and now I'm hurt. I'm still not strong enough to let anyone be close to me. It's a hard lesson that I have to deal with for my mistake. It won't happen again.', I decide and opened my eyes again as they are now blank again, as is my face. It reflects the emptiness and loneliness I feel in my heart.

I was all wrapped up with numerous bandages and no one was near me anymore. They must have thought it was best to leave me alone. Sitting on the bed, head against the wall behind it, I wait patiently, staring off into nothingness as my arm is still under construction. A door opens and in walk a few soldiers with Heero and Quatre in tow. They must have freed them from Romefeller when they got here. My eyes follow them from the other side of the room, not sure if I want to make myself known, for this little corner feels rather comforting right now. Also, I don't want to scare Quatre, seeing the state I'm in. I doubt anything could scare Heero though. Sadly I didn't have much choice on the matter as Quatre's eyes land on me and he comes dashing over. I just stare at him as he stops in front of me, his face worried as he eyes the state of my body. "Marina…", he stops as he looks into my eyes and shivers visibly.

[Quatre's point of view]

I can almost feel a layer of ice form on my heart at the cold and empty look in her eyes. It wasn't there before. She sits there, wrapped up in bandages and a lab coat, many cuts and scrapes visible. Banged up from the outside, but more so on the inside. I wonder if this it's truly Marina sitting in front of me or if she's departed this body as there is nothing of her old self left it seems. Whatever happened, there is a mayor wall between her and everyone else in the room. It's so strong it's almost physical and it frightens me. My eyes widen more when I realize something. Does she know? Does she know what I did? Is she angry or sad? I can't tell. I can't read a single emotion from her.

Shortly before we were caught and I was apologizing to Heero numerous times for my actions after he regained consciousness, he stopped me and said I shouldn't worry about his opinion on the matter, but that it's Marina that I should be scared of. She was close to Trowa he had said and I would have to face whatever came to me. I'm not sure what I expected, maybe to get hit, shot, yelled at… I don't know, but not this.

She breaks the eye contact, releasing her hold on me as I feel able to move my body again. She just stares ahead of her. She does know… 'I'm so sorry…'

[Original point of view]

I can tell Quatre is killing himself inside with the guilt he's feeling and that he's scared for my reaction, or rather lack off. He goes to open his mouth, but I cut him off by raising my hand. I stand up from the bed and stand in front of him as he looks down submissively like a puppy that just got hit by its master. He flinches when I put my hand on his head, obviously not expecting it. He looks up curiously and my eyes soften slightly at the boy, looking so small and out of place. "Learn and grow, Quatre.", I whisper before taking my hand and walking off.

A while later my arm was finally back in place and although it was in need for a paint job, I guess I can't complain since it still works perfectly. I also found a uniform which I put on except for the jacket. Suddenly there is a lot of commotion. It looks like they found out where we are hiding. A voice calls over the intercom telling us that we are surrounded. The scientist with the glasses confirms this. After some talk, he agrees to the terms of surrender which is that we pilots are surrendered over to them and in return there will be no bloodshed. It seems they want to test our abilities in a simulation with Zero. If we don't cooperate they would shoot the scientists.

So now we are here. Quatre and I on a platform with the lot from Romefeller. In charge is a Trant Clark. Heero is inside Zero, hooked up to many wires so they can monitor his stats. "Right, make him fight against the mobile doll data.", says Clark. "Yes sir." They start up. A minute into the simulation the soldier behind the control comments; "It's at a high level. He isn't a Gundam pilot for nothing." "He's better than the mobile dolls?", asks Clark. "He hasn't reached his limit yet." "Check his fastest reaction." Quatre looks towards the cockpit of the Gundam worriedly. "His combat abilities are extremely high. It's amazing.", comments the soldier. I glare at the data on the screen, seeing a change. Suddenly Zero starts to move.

"Heero!", calls Quatre out. Next thing I know the bridge to the platform is destroyed. We run to take cover. "Hey! We have hostages!", yells Clark. Heero destroys the mobile dolls standing around and Clark and the soldier go to get more send out. "Heero! No, you're not Heero." I look to see Quatre standing close to the rail before he runs to a ladder to go down. "Be careful Quatre!", I yell after him. He gets yelled at by Clark and points a gun at him as he runs towards the Mercury. "Let him do this! Or do you wish to die?", I yell at him. "What?" "This base will be destroyed if he isn't stopped.", I say looking towards Zero.

I watch as Zero and Mercury move to another room and start battling there. I hope Quatre can talk some sense into Heero. I go down myself to see what's happening. Heero gets the upper hand and is about to destroy the Mercury but suddenly stops. The hatch opens and he falls out, landing on the floor with a smack. The mercury explodes at one part making it hit the floor. I run up to them as Quatre gets out with some difficulty and walks up towards Heero who seems to have passed out. He puts his hand to Heero's back before holding it to his heart. "Heero, what is it?" He smiles softly. "Is it someone from Earth? I know, let's go to Earth. Earth has been very kind to us." He looks towards me. "Will you come?", he asks. I sigh. I would love to go to the Earth again, but I have an obligation to fulfill. "I'm sorry, but there is something I must do." He nods. "Be safe." I nod in acknowledgement before running off.

I managed to get off the Lunar base as Quatre provided a distraction before he took Heero and left towards Earth. I on the other hand go and find my Gundam. I'm glad to see it remained undiscovered. I get inside, taking my tool kit and some other necessities before leaving it again. I can't help but stare at Niké longingly as I drift away from it. I leave for a nearby colony so I can start my search. I promised myself I would go look for Catherine. She needs to know that Trowa isn't coming back. She has the right to know.

On the colony I got some clothes from a shop so I could get rid of that awful uniform. I also fix my arm so it looks as new or at least natural. I find a spot with internet and try to locate the circus. It's not far it seems, only two colonies over. They will stay there for a while longer. I decide to go before they leave. I will need some time to prepare myself before telling Catherine. She will not take this well at all. I look outside as the rain falls heavily. It's already far into fall. Such a long time has passed already since the start of operation Meteor. I wonder how much longer it will take until my job will be done.

The next day as I walk towards the space docks to arrange a flight ticket I can't help but feel like I'm being followed. I stand still and look into a shop window. I see nothing suspicious, but as soon as I walk again a pitter patter follows me. I turn around sharply and my eyes widen slightly at the sight of children. Two girls and a boy all at the age of around six stare at up at me shocked. "Can I help you?" Suddenly two Romefeller soldiers come around the corner. "There are those pesky kids!" The children let out a scared sound and hide behind me. The soldiers stop in front of me. "Hey kid, move out of the way. We need a little word with these kids." I widen my stance in front of them. "They are my responsibility. What do you want from them?" "Look, they've been bothering us all day now, throwing rocks and such. They need to be though a lesson! I have better things to do then amuse a few kids." I glance behind me before looking the guy who spoke in the eye. "I apologize for the inconvenience sir. You won't have to waste your time any longer on them. They won't bother you any longer, I'll see to it.", I assure him. He contemplates the idea before nodding. "Alright, but make sure of it. Next time I won't let them off easy.", He says before they turn and walk back to where they came from. I turn to the children. "Don't get yourselves into trouble again. It's dangerous. Now go home." They nod eagerly before running off. "Thank you sister!" I blink before sighing. I haven't been called that for a long time.

I walk on feeling slightly melancholic. I don't understand what's up with me. I'm not going to reminiscence am I? Looking back at sappy memories is just not my thing. But I guess you can't hide from your memories forever. They'll come back to haunt you one day, if you like it or not. But I sure as hell gonna try to keep them at bay for as long as possible. I simply don't have the luxury to let myself go in them. I come across the space port and look around for the ticket booth. The place is crawling with soldiers. It's still OZ, but with a different uniform. They look for members of the Treize faction. It's a purge. Innocent people will surely be victimized because of their inner struggle. The Romefeller foundation plays even dirtier than the old OZ. Who knew that was even possible. This war has gone completely haywire and I guess in a situation like this, anything goes.

When I get to the booth I halt in my tracks. A wanted poster with my face on it. 'Well damn. I guess this is not the way to go. To consider I even wanted to pay for the ticket.' I backtrack quickly before anyone notices, but I didn't get far. I guess I stand out with all the bandages and such. "It's her! The pilot!" An alarm sounded and soldiers run towards me. 'Geez, what a spectacle. Well, I don't feel like staying in a cell anymore, I have got better things to do.' Once a soldier reaches me I kick him in the stomach and take his gun before pulling my own and shoot around to give myself a clear path before running. Once I'm out of their sight I dodge into an alley to catch my breath. I'm still not in the best shape so it's not smart to start a full out fight. I hear voices coming closer and look around for an escape when a door opens and a hand motions for me to come in. 'Oh what the hell.' I take my chance and leap inside, slamming the door closed just in time.

When I look up I see several men around the room. One of them walks up to me, he looks slightly older. "Lieutenant Pierson is the name. We are all former members of OZ, we assumed you could use a little help." I nod at him in thanks, but still weary of them. "Are you part of the Treize faction?" He nods. "We are. We try our best to survive here until we have gathered enough resources to retaliate." I raise a brow. "Retaliate you say? Are you planning to fight here?" " Yes, and luck is with us it seems as a Gundam pilot landed on our doorstep." I asses them quietly. "You want me to fight for you?" He sits down and motions for me to do the same. I do so. "I'm sure that for now we are on the same page, facing the same enemy, are we not? It would really benefit us both if we could chase Romefeller out of space. I was hoping that maybe we could work together." I pause for a moment. "I understand what you are saying and under different circumstances I might be swayed... Look, you seem like a reasonable man. You must understand that starting a fight on this colony will only lead to unnecessary bloodshed. The lives of the civilians will be at risk. If they are with me or against me at this point, it doesn't matter. I will not risk their lives."

Another man rises. "She's no good to us, maybe we should just hand her over as a peace bargain and work from there." There is some murmur as they contemplate this option. "Be quiet!", yells the lieutenant. He sighs. "Don't be so foolish. We'd sign our and her death sentence. They don't listen to reason. Either way, it's not what Treize would want either." He starts to explain; "I spoke to him once, not all that long ago. He's fond of these pilots for they are to him the meaning of a true and pure warrior and would like nothing more to see them where they are supposed to be, on the battle field. One day he would like to fight an honest battle with them. Though that may be impossible now, I know that if we let this pilot be executed by Romefeller before getting the chance to shine on the battle field, he would be really disappointed." Some sigh as they see his logic. "So therefore I cannot allow that to happen." I sigh inwardly in relief, but I'm a bit surprised at this revelation.

He turns to me. "I understand that for you this might not be the perfect setting for a battle, but sadly we have little choice ourselves, for our lives are at stake. I'm sure you understand." I nod. "I do. But this is not the time nor place. Perhaps it would be best to just wait, because I'm sure that you will be needed to protect these people soon. Please, just wait it out." He sighs deeply before nodding slowly. "Maybe you are right. I let myself get caught up in the moment. Besides, we are far from ready. We'd be whiped out in no time. In the meantime, is there perhaps anything we can do for you? They are looking for you everywhere." I think for a moment. "If it's not too much to ask, could you get me off this colony?" "Hm, I'm sure we can think of something."


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later I'm on a space ship, undercover as an employee for freight transport. I made sure to leave a present as thanks. I hacked into the main computer of the Romefeller base on the colony and left a nice little virus to keep them busy for a while. That should disrupt the search for the Treize faction there for a while. I do not consider them my allies. I have no place to mingle in the split up OZ affairs, but it I could at least pay them back for their help.

When we arrive on our destination I slip away and change back into my normal clothes. I set out to search and took a break in a small coffee shop. I pulled out my laptop and looked for the correct street where the circus would be. While doing that, a transmission came through. I opened it, curious who it could be. I was surprised to see Quatre's face on the screen. He smiled happily. "Marina, I'm glad I could reach you." I nod. "Is something wrong?", I ask. "No. Actually, I have a favor to ask you." "Yes?", I urge him to continue. "Right now, Heero and I are at the Sanq Kingdom on Earth. Princess Relena had some information you might be interested in. She said Trowa has been spotted around your area. I knew he was still alive. Please Marina, will you search for him?" I'm taken aback by this news. 'What?! He's still alive?' "Are you absolutely sure Quatre?", I ask. He nods. "Yes, completely. Could you go look for him?" "I..I will." Relieve washes over me and I sigh. "You sure have timing Quatre." He looks at me questionably. "I was close to telling his friend about his death. This saves me a lot of trouble." "I see. In that case I'm glad I was able to reach you beforehand." "What will you be doing while on Earth?", I ask. "We will protect the Sanq kingdom for now. Romefeller is planning to take over, but this is a peaceful country full of pacifists. I hope I can keep it safe, because I believe princess Relena could lead this war into the right direction." I nod. "I hope so. When I'm done here I'll try to return to Earth. I'll let you know when I have news." "Sure. Thanks Marina. Hopefully we'll meet again soon." I lean back in my chair with a sigh. 'Wow.'

I close up and leave the place. 'So he's still alive. What a jerk, couldn't he have let anyone know he was still alive!', I huff at my thoughts. Still, I'm glad with the news I got. Now to go find the guy. I guess I could still go to the circus. Maybe Catherine's seen him. Soon I'm on the circus grounds looking around if I see any sign of Catherine. It's rather quiet. I stop by the animals and look up at the lion as it moans out a large yawn as it looks at me. "Hey there big guy, you don't happen to know where everyone is do you?" He just flops his head down and closes his eyes. 'Guess not.' "Marina!", I hear a female voice call. I look to see Catherine running up to me. She pulls me into a suffocating hug when she's close enough. "I'm so glad to see you.", she said as she let go. She does a one over before putting a hand in front of her mouth. "You look like you've gone through hell and back." She sighs. I just shrug. I'm sure it's not that bad anymore, but I guess for Catherine it might seem that way.

"I'm glad you're here, I was hoping you could explain to me what happened to Trowa.", she says as she takes me by the arm and leading me towards the trailers. "He's here?" She nods before looking sad. "He's not well Marina." I stop her. "How do you mean?" She frowns. "Two days ago I came across him while I was coming back from doing the groceries. He looked so lost. It seems like he lost all his memories. Whatever happened, he can't remember a thing, not even his own name." I'm shocked at this. "Can I see him?" She hesitates before nodding. "Please don't say anything or push him to remember. It hurts him if he tries to remember, I've seen it. Maybe it's better if he doesn't remember, then he won't have to fight again." I take this into consideration. I'm disappointed at this revelation and I'm sure the others will be too. But I will respect Catherine's wish. Maybe it will just take some time. "Alright. But if he asks questions, don't expect me to lie."

Catherine leads me onward and when we arrive at the trailers I spot Trowa cleaning some stuff. "Hey Trowa, you don't have to do that you know.", says Catherine making him turn around. My eyes widen slightly at the look of him. The look in his eyes is so different from what it used to be and he has a look of uncertainty and maybe even slight pain on his face. I stop in my tracks as Catherine crosses the final distance to stand in front of him. He's so different, it unsettles me. He wearily puts down whatever he was holding. "I thought I could help.", he mutters. Catherine smiles. "That's sweet of you, but don't worry about it. I feel bad if you start doing my chores." He looks down before glancing up as he notices me standing a bit away from them. I can't see any recognition in his eyes. Once again I can't help but feel disappointment course through me.

"Oh, that's right.", begins Catherine. "Trowa, this is Marina. She's a friend and she'll be staying for a while.", she says. I glance at Catherine to see her looking at me as if telling me I have no choice in the matter. I look back at Trowa when he timidly holds out his hand. I put my hand in his and shake it once. "Nice to meet you.", I say. 'That felt so strange to say.' He nods before looking at Catherine as if asking for help. She claps her hands together. "Well, I suppose it's time to start dinner. Will you help me Marina?" I just nod. "Great, could you go get some extra dishes from Henry, Trowa? Some broke on the way here I'm afraid." "Yeah." He leaves and as I look after his retreating form I feel a pull on my arm before getting dragged inside the trailer. She puts both hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "Do you see now?" "I understand. I'll leave him be." She nods with a small smile. "Thank you. I know it mustn't be easy for you. Hey, maybe you'll become friends again. He could use some company from someone his own age." Suddenly she tugs on a strand of my hair that was over my shoulder. "It's gotten long. You should get a haircut." I feel around my back to find my hair almost mid-back as she turns around before turning back to me with a basket of potatoes and a peeling knife. I blink at her as she hold it out to me. She laughs. "I wasn't kidding before you know." Feeling a little silly I take it from her and sit on the couch to start on my new mission…peeling potatoes.

After dinner and the washing of dishes we sit outside for tea. "When is your birthday?", Catherine question out of the blue. I blink up at her. "Birthday..?" She nods firmly. I look down deep in though. "I guess…it must be in December?", I says a bit doubtful of myself. I haven't celebrated in years, I guess I forgot all about it. She frowns slightly. "You guess? Marina, you don't know your own date of birth?", she scolds. I shrug. "It was a long time ago.", I remark wittingly. She looks a bit dumbfounded for a minute before bursting out laughing. Even Trowa laughs slightly for a moment before hiding it behind his hand. "You're horrible.", she says in between laughs. She composes herself quickly though. "Hm, this won't do. From now on, let's see… every twenty-eighth of December, I will throw you a birthday party." I open my mouth to protest, but she shakes her finger at me. "No buts. It's final.", she says with a huff. I sigh, knowing there's nothing I can say to make her change her mind. I figure I'll just stay clear from this place when the time comes. "Why the twenty-eighth though?", I ask. She smiles cleverly. "Because then I have an excuse to keep you around here for Christmas and New Years Eve too.", she says pointedly. I look at her bewildered and can't help but smack my head mentally. 'Figures.'

The next morning I step outside stretching. My limbs pop and crack and it feels really good. Nightmares plagued me just minutes before and I must have cramped up. It's still early and most people are still asleep, so I walk around to kill some time. My walk is interrupted by a load whinny and some commotion around where the animals are. I run there to see one of the steeds used for the show in a panic as it has a leg stuck in some barb wire. It seemingly escaped from its paddy and got tangled up in the process. Trowa is with it as he tries to calm down the frantic steed who is kicking and bucking, but it seems relentless. It's about to kick at Trowa so I run over and grab him, throwing him over my hip and away from the horse. I feel a harsh thump hit my right shoulder and groan as it dislocates. I quickly turn back to the horse and put my other arm around its neck and hold on to a few locks of its mane while speaking soothing words. It pulls and shakes a few times before letting out a loud snort and ceasing its movements.

I slowly let go and stroke its neck while turning by head towards Trowa. "Are you okay?" He stands up from the ground a bit dumbfounded before nodding. He looks at my limp arm. "You're hurt…" He squints his eyes in thought before groaning and grabbing his head. My eyes widen. I realize he's having one of these episodes that Catherine told me about yesterday. It happens when he tries to remember something. I need to snap him out of it somehow. "Trowa!", I almost yell at him in a stern voice. He startles as his eyes shoot back at me and he blinks a few times, breathing heavily. "Perhaps you should get some help.", I say nodding at the horse. He nods before running off. I sigh and lean my head on the horse's neck. This is a really stressful situation. A large head rubs up and down my back. The horse could be southing me if it wasn't using me as a scratch pole so obviously. A smile sneaks its way onto my face as I give a humorless laugh.

Half an hour later I was walking around with my arm in a sling. I wouldn't have bothered but they insisted, especially Catherine. I went along with it as not to provoke her further after I was scolded because the disgusting display in which I popped my arm back into place, which consisted of a date between one of the circus tent poles and my shoulder. Right now I'm lounging or rather hiding on top of the haystacks used for animal bedding to avoid another scolding for whatever reason. That girl is really something. Also, it feels nice to just be on my own for a little while in this hectic environment. I hold my breath when I hear footsteps halt just beside the stack I'm on and a rustle of hay follows. I release my breath when Trowa's head pops up. "Oh, it's just you.", I say relieved. He smiles slightly and pulls himself up and sits a few feet away from me. "Hiding from Catherine?" I nod. "And the rest of the world.", I add. He shifts around a bit. "Should I leave?" "No, that's okay. I'm not bothered." He nods before speaking again. "Thanks… for earlier." I close my eyes. "Don't worry about it." "But, you took the blow for me…" "Hey. I said don't worry about it." He shuts up quickly.

It's silent for a moment and I almost drift off when his timid voice sounds again. I'm still not used to that voice or his behavior. "Did I… Did I know you, before I…?", he says not finishing. I open my eyes and sit up. I stare at him for a bit and he shifts uncomfortably. "You did." He looks down. "I'm sorry, that I can't remember you." "You shouldn't apologize. It's not like you're doing this on purpose." "I know and I can't explain it, but I feel like I've done you wrong or disappointed you in some way by forgetting. I know you were important to me somehow and it makes me sad not to know you anymore." I let it sink in and take a deep breath feeling something stir deep inside me. I look away. "You're not missing much. Though you were probably the only living person who knew as much as you did about me, you still didn't know much I believe." It stays silent for a while and I move to leave before he stops me. "What do you do? In daily life I mean." 'Even now he still prods for answers and asks questions he knows where the important information lies. I guess that still hasn't changed.' I look back at him. "Are you sure you want to know? You don't know what the answer will do to you.", I say, reminding him of his attacks. He contemplates this before looking at me strongly and nodding. I turn to him fully, ready in case he loses it again. "I'm a soldier.", I say trying to be as vague as possible. I almost sigh in relief when nothing happens. "But you're so young." "Age doesn't matter. War effects everyone. I just play my part." He blinks. "What part do you play?", he asks silently. I smile slightly at his curiosity, glad that something of the old Trowa was left behind and flick his forehead. "Don't ask questions that I don't know the answer to.", I say before jumping off the stacks and walking out.

Later I was updating myself on events on Earth when Quatre came to my mind. 'Should I tell him that I found Trowa? Is that a wise thing to do considering the state he's in? Probably not, he'll just go on a guilt trip. Maybe I should wait a while longer and see if there is any change before I say anything.' I check up on things, only coming to the conclusion that the Romefeller Foundation is still going on conquering every nook and cranny they can get their hands on. I know Heero and Quatre are defending the pacifist kingdom of Sanq, but how much longer will they hold up? And where could Duo and Wufei be at this point? I'm growing anxious again, my hands itching for Niké controls. Will I ever be able to sit still in one place for a prolonged time or am I doomed to wander, seeking for battle everywhere I go? It's like being a soldier is in my blood, actually streaming through my veins and urging me on, to never stop. I shut down my laptop and step outside. It's dark and many stars and even the Earth can be seen tonight. It's a nice sight to behold if you don't take into account the war raging on it. 'What will become of me when the wars finally cease? Do I even have a purpose in such a life?'

The next week I spent in turmoil. Trowa's situation hasn't changed a bit although he's opened up a bit to me, but I'm starting to think it hopeless of me to think it ever would. I know I will have to tell Quatre soon. And after that…after that I suppose it's time to go and do what I'm really good for. To take up my arms and focus on my enemies instead of friends. Catherine caught me pacing the other day and questioned me about it. I announced that I would probably leave soon. The conversation still ringing in my ears; "Please stay Marina. You can live here for as long as you like, you don't have to keep on fighting. It's not fair of anyone to put this burden on your shoulders.", she says desperately. "Catherine, since I was very young I was already in too deep. My purpose as a soldier is all I have left." She shakes her head angrily. "That's not true, you have us. As far as I'm concerned, this is your home now. But you seem to keep persisting in keeping your distance. If you don't open up, you'll be forever lonely. Step out of your warrior shell. The war is not your responsibility. You don't have to take care of everyone, it's time someone took care of you for a change!" I told her that I appreciate what she was saying, but as long as there is still work out there for me to do I could never stop it from pulling me in. I'll make it my responsibility. Besides; "I don't mind taking care of others if they are unable to do so themselves." I looked at her disappointed face. "It will be okay.", I said before leaving her presence.

I almost bumped into Trowa while my head was still spinning from the heated conversation. Or was it more like a confrontation. Catherine was good at holding up a mirror, making you self reflect and as mentioned before, I'm not really into that. I smiled slightly at Trowa as he looked at me questioningly. "I'm actually jealous of you. To not remember…would be bliss.", I say before walking on. 'I wouldn't be haunted by memories that made me like this. I could live a normal life and wouldn't have to go anywhere anymore.'


	9. Chapter 9

I was just walking around as a show was going on and went to take a peek backstage. What I saw there shocked me to a little. Duo was practically shaking the life out of Trowa and Catherine pushed him back with force telling him to back off. Trowa looked about ready for a panic attack. I stride up to them. Duo sees me and his face lights up slightly. "Hey Marina! Whoa! Hey what gives!", he yells out as I grab him in a head lock and drag him outside. "We need to talk."

I let him go once we are far enough from the tent. "What the hell! What are you even doing here?" "I came here because Quatre asked me to search for Trowa. I've been here for a little more than a week now." "Say what?! You knew he was here all along? Why didn't you say something? Does Quatre know?" I shake my head. He looks at me confused. "Well why the hell not?" "You saw what he's like didn't you? He's lost all his memories Duo. I was hoping when I found him I could deliver better news." He frowns at this. "Seriously? Oh man…" "Could you do me a favor?" "Hm, yeah sure." "Contact Quatre for me. I haven't been able to get in touch. He was at the Sanq kingdom, but I think something happened there." "Didn't you know? The Sanq kingdom surrendered to Romefeller yesterday." "I see. That explains it." "Hey, I'll contact Quatre for ya alright. I'm sure he's still out there." Duo!", a voice yells out. I look to see a girl with short dark hair approaching. "There you are. I was looking all over the place.", she says as she stops next to him. "Sorry Hilde. There was an unexpected turn of events. Well, we better go then." He sighs heavily. "A real shame about Trowa though." I nod as they turn and walk off.

That evening I sit inside watching the news when it gets cut off. On the screen is an unfamiliar face. "Fellow citizens of the colonies, the time has come to fight back." 'What the hell.' "We are the White Fang and Tsubarov, the man suppressing all of us, is now being confined by our comrades. There is no longer the need to take orders from anyone. The Earth has burned up our manpower and recourses, but in the past we weren't controlled by anyone and we were all treated as equals. Let us stand up for our right people. Together let us establish peace in outer space." "Oh my..", gasps Catherine. 'Such foolishness. The colonies will be plunged into another war because of them. I guess I won't be returning to Earth after all.' I clench my fists in frustration. I stand up rather abruptly, startling Trowa and Catherine. I pack up my bag and fish my gun from the ceiling lamp, stuffing it in the back of my pants. "You are going out to fight again.", she states. "I have to. How am I going to protect the people I care about if I don't fight for the peace and safety they deserve?", I say softly. She smiles sadly. "You're so stubborn. Come back in one piece or you'll have me to deal with young lady." I salute her. "Yes Ma'am. See you around Trowa.", I say waving before stepping out.

Once outside I activate a homing beacon. It makes sure Niké will automatically head out towards my location. I'll meet it halfway. I go to walk off when the door opens and I hear my name being called. I look to see Trowa heading my way. I raise my brow at him. "I didn't forget something did I?" He shakes his head. "I just felt I needed to thank you." I blink and cock my head. "You may not realize it, but your presence here helped me a lot. Because of your strength, I felt…a little bit less lost. Thank you for that." I didn't really know what to say so I just slowly nodded. "Goodbye Trowa." "Bye.", he whispers.

Hours later I'm drifting in space towards Niké. I open the hatch and slide into the pilot seat with a sigh. "I'm back Niké. Did you miss me?" I ready myself for take-off and grip the controls. "Let's go and fight the senseless people who insist on pulling innocent people into war with them."

The next two days I go from battle to battle. Not picking sides, I destroy all who dare fight against me and those who threaten the colonies or Earth. I'm awoken from a nap when a report of a battle comes in. 'But this battle…It's right by the colony Trowa and Catherine are on.' I engage the engines and quickly make my way over. I got there rather fast and spot a familiar Gundam in mid-battle. 'Quatre! He must have come here for Trowa.' I pull out the double beam saber as shooting near a colony will only do more harm than good. Slicing into the mobile dolls before they shoot Quatre from behind I quickly dodge as shots are fired at me. "Marina!", comes Quatre's excited voice. "I'm glad you're here." "Don't slice the cake yet Quatre. Let's get rid of these pieces of junk first." "Alright." Together we take care of the rest of them. The colony gained some damage but nothing critical. "Are you okay Quatre?", I check on him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Huh, what's that?" I look around to see what he means and spot a carrier coming our way. "Trowa?", he questions. "What?", I whisper shocked.

It is indeed him. Once we put our Gundams away inside I walk towards the cockpit and slump into the seat next to Trowa. "You're crazy you know that?" He smiles. "So I've heard." Quatre joins us. "Trowa, are you sure about this?", he asks. Trowa nods. "I feel like I need to be here. I want to know who I really am." "I understand.", responds Quatre. "Well, then you're stuck with me. Catherine is going to kill me if I let anything happen to you. I'm not letting you out of my sight.", I say. He just smiles slightly. I glance back at Quatre to see him practically beaming.

On our way we pick of Lucrecia Noin. She came to space with Quatre. "Weren't you at base Victoria with Wufei that day?", she questions. "That was you who Wufei shot down?", I ask in return. She looks a bit embarrassed but nods. "Small world.", I mutter. She smiles before turning on the screen. "Let's see the broadcast of Relena's speech." "So it's true Romefeller is making this girl Queen of the world?", I question. Quatre nods. "Hm, talk about pressure." "I'm sure she had no other choice. Romefeller plays dirty. Who knows what they told her.", says Noin before turning to the screen. We all listen closely. "I wish to make an announcement to the entire world. As of this day, I Relena Peacecraft, have taken on the duties of chief representative of the Romefeller foundation. However I am not doing this for the sake of the Romefeller foundation. I think of this as the first step along a positive road and upon this road we can all walk together. We can eliminate war and create peace. At this time I ask that you all discard your weapons and stop fighting, because I am sure that we are all hoping for the same future. So together let us all advance towards these objectives. I am announcing the elimination of all national borders for these borders have been the cause of wars around the world. I declare that there is one nation, the World Nation." 'A bold move. I wonder what the impact of this will be.'

Later I was calibrating my Gundam in the back of the space ship. It wasn't bothering me that Trowa seemed to observe my every move. I guess he's just being curious. "When you said you were a soldier, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.", he comments. I smirk at this. "This occupation isn't exactly common." "How many did you say there were?" "Including you, six." "And I used to pilot such a Gundam?", he asks nodding towards Niké. I nod as I shut off the computer. He stands up walking closer. "Can I?" I look up at him curiously before understanding what he means. I get out and step aside to make room. He hesitantly steps inside before taking a seat. I crouch down by the hatch and observe him as he looks around in wonder. "I feel like I understand this machine.", he speaks softly as he runs his fingers over the controls. "Is it possible?" I cock my head to the side. "Maybe it's instinctual.", I say. He blinks. "Instinct?"

We walk into the shuttle's cockpit and take our respective seats. It seems Quatre and Noin were discussing Wufei and how he denied to join us. Noin met up with him before we picked her up. She looks over her shoulder at Trowa, "Anyway Trowa Barton, I'm grateful you chose to come on board." He looked down solemnly. "With no memory of the past, I don't think I will be of any help." He looked up at us as he continued, "But I must say, I'm feeling pretty comfortable just being here with you guys like this." I glance at Quatre as he responds in a dreary voice, "I'm glad." 'He's still feeling guilty. That guy…will he ever forgive himself?' "We'll head for the Winner's national resource satellite where we'll make the final modifications to your Sandrock Gundam.", says Noin as she works the controls. I tune them out as I go to staring outside.

Later we suited up as we are getting closer to our destination. We are approaching a lot of debris still concentrated in a small area. It must have been from a recent fight. "This is from the colony arming themselves. It was probably used as an OZ station as well and was attacked by the White Fang rebels." "This is how battles turn out these days.", I say as I look to see no shortage of bodies floating around. The sight shakes me up a little. "This isn't unusual." "It's been whiped out.", says Trowa. "Is outer space headed in the wrong direction?", asks Quatre more to himself then anyone. Noin turn to him. "It was the former Alliance that first brought weapons to outer space, than the former OZ made weapons in space, Romefeller oppressed and controlled the citizens. If everything happened sprang from the seeds sown by the Earths organizations, including the uprising of the White Fang, than it's truly pathetic what men's intervention led to." "So who would pick the buds that sprouted from those seeds?", asks Trowa. "That's what miss Relena surrendered herself to Romefeller for and we must be the warriors that help execute her plans.", says Quatre in a determined voice.

Suddenly the alarms go off. "Energy detected.", says Noin before looking outside. I look to see a blast headed straight for us. Noin barely managed to dodge most of it. The shuttle shakes violently and I hold on so I won't be knocked over. "Our power supply has been hit! They've attacked before confirming our ID!" "OZ.", Quatre realizes. I watch in wonder as Trowa runs to the back. From the cockpit we see as the hatch to space opens and a Taurus leaves the shuttle "What are you doing?", I ask over the comlink. "I'm going out to fight." "Trowa, be realistic. It's foolish to go alone.", Quatre tries to reason. "I think I remember what to do. I'm giving it a try." "Trowa!", he yells before the link is shut off. Quatre looks at me in a slight panic. "Let's head out. If anything happens, I'll move quick.", I reassure him. He nods before we both run to our Gundams.

I go ahead of him an Noin who follows quickly as she set the shuttle to self detonate. When I look into the distance I see a heavy fight going on. It must be Trowa. He's doing surprisingly well. On my way I meet some resistance from unmanned mobile dolls. "Hn. Fighting dolls feels so unsatisfactory." I point my laser gun at them before rapidly firing making them meet their end by the barrage of firing. More come up behind me and I dodge as they fire at me. I swiftly fly up behind them, my speed too fast for them to follow. Taking the beam sable I spin it, plowing my way through. Niké shakes from the close range explosions, but easily holds up. Having gotten rid of them I fire up the thrusters to head in Trowa's direction. When I'm almost there my path gets blocked when a doll rams into me from the side. They quickly surround me and I grit my teeth as I glance to see Trowa fighting even more of them further ahead. I need to get to him quick, before he gets overwhelmed.

Putting up the shield I defend one side as I fire away at the other. "Out of my way!" My eyes widen when I notice that Trowa has run out of ammo. He's close to being destroyed as I try to push my way through. Luckily Quatre rams the suit that had his aim at Trowa. They are suddenly halted out of nowhere it seems. Suddenly the darkness lifts to see Deathscythe. It seems Duo decided to join the fight. He destroys the doll with his scythe. "Are you guys playing games with these brainless suits?", he asks before turning around and continue fighting. We all do the same until the last one of them is destroyed.

Now we are gathered around standing on the hatches of our Gundams. Trowa turns to Quatre. "Who is that guy?" He doesn't get the chance to answer as Duo interrupt. "Huh? C'mon! Have you forgotten me already? I'm one of the best friends you've got.", he boast. Trowa turns to him. "Hm? I'm sorry." "Don't mind him Trowa.", I say. "Duo, get over yourself.", I continue turning to him. "Hey, I was only kidding.", he defends. "Sheesh, you guys can't take a joke." Quatre steps forward. "Duo, have you really decided to fight with us?" "Sure have, because if we fight, the people won't have to." Noin decides to speak up. "Duo Maxwell. I thank you from my heart." "You shouldn't be getting your hopes up to high. I'm not really the most devoted guy around.", he states. I sigh at this.

We decide to take refuge on a half destroyed space ship. "It's great that you decided to join us Duo. If we unite we can really make a difference. It's too bad Wufei won't join us.", Noin says. "It's probably best to give up on him. He's gonna do what he wants all on his own." "Than do you think we should head back to the Earth for now?" Quatre turns to her' "But miss Noin. There are White Fang troops roaming the vicinity, it would be hard to get past them." "That's not what I'm worried about. The White Fang itself is something to be dealt with. Somehow they believe they represent all of the people living in the colonies, but I do not believe that is true. Only harm will come from their actions and they must be stopped.", I say. "Yeah, things could really get out of hand.", agrees Duo. "If miss Relena were here she would work out a peace plan with the colonies. Negotiations with the White Fang can take place afterwards.", says Noin. Quatre stands up. "Right, but the White Fang is increasing its armaments, even if the people of the colonies mustn't use them."

An noise reaches our ears. "What's that?", asks Duo to Trowa who sits next to him. "An encoded transmission. It's being broadcasted in this area. It's a message to the Deathscythe." "Hm?" He lets the transmission through and we look to see an older man with a Hawaiian style shirt. "Duo, can you hear me?" Duo seems to recognize the man. "Hey Howard, is that you?" "How would you like me to come and fix up your Gundam, just like the old days? Of course I'll give you full supplies and repairs." Leaning over Trowa's chair I whisper, "Sounds like a sales pitch. Where is the catch?" He chuckles. "What are you doing out here is space?", asks Duo. "How about we meet up and we'll talk then?", Howard replies. Trusting on Duo's judgement, we do so.


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived at Peacemillion, a large space ship piloted by Howard and his crew. Rather than the handy repair man Duo made him out to be, he seemed more like running his own military organization. I can't help but wonder what he's up to. He took the liberty of preparing Sandrock for battle in outer space. "This will be a big help Howard.", says Quatre gratefully. "I will need a mobile suit to fight with as well. Do you know if there are any suits available?", asks Trowa. "Nothing that I would want to give to a Gundam pilot. If only we knew where the Heavyarms was, that would sure help.", Howard replies in his gruff voice. Trowa looks away. "I'm sorry, I can't remember." He looks at me as if asking if I knew anything. I shake my head and he looks back down disappointed. "Howard, I'm having a hard time figuring out why you're supporting us and what you're planning to do with this spaceship.", Duo finally admits. "Actually, I'm not quite sure about the ship myself." "You gotta be kiddin'." "But as for the reasons why I'm supporting you, it's to fulfill my duties as someone who's helped build the Gundams." Noin looks surprised. "You helped build the Gundams?" "More precisely the Tallgeese." 'Zechs' Gundam?' "Listen, are you sure you can't help us find out where Zechs is?", asks Noin. "He's not your average person so I'm sure he's still alive and well."

We hear someone yelling for Howard above us on the walkway. "Howard! The White Fang is making an announcement to Earth, I think it's a declaration of war!" My eyes widen at this. 'Go figure.' Howard turns on a screen at the panel we are standing by and I look at the familiar face of the man who made the earlier announcement. "The space colonies had hoped to establish its right to self-govern in peace, but the earth has ruled over us with its military power. This was true for us in the time of the Alliance and OZ and its true for us now that the earth has formed the World Nation. The earth has been using the Gundams as their pawns. We had hoped to unify the people of outer space and the earth attacked us with the Gundams." As he says this, footage is shown of Wufei's Shenlong in a fight. 'Damnit. They used you Wufei.' "They are supporting the OZ space force. The OZ space force will soon be annihilated. As I speak a large fleet is headed out to attack and destroy them. Outer space belongs to us colony citizens." The screen now shows an attack on a number of shuttles belonging to OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. They are whiped out in no time. "When the space colonies become one, the only enemy of ours will be the earth. We have a righteous cause and we have welcomed a new leader that will help us fight for and realize our cause." A few gasps sound as Zechs is seen on the screen. "Earth and space, the two exist together and form a path of confrontation. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. I declare that we will eliminate the earth force that conflicts with space." "No way!", yells Howard. Noin joins in, "What are you saying Zechs?" I sigh before leaning back on the console. "Everything has gone haywire.", I mumble to myself.

Later I found myself in an empty room. I sigh once again as I lean my head onto the cold glass of the window I was staring out. My breath fogs up the glass making the stars hardly visible to my eyes. 'There is so much to do, I don't know where to start. So many organizations in conflict and now it all reaches its climax in an ultimate war between earth and space. Queen Relena won't be able to stop the World Nation from counteracting on White Fang's push to earth. She shouldn't either, it's already too late. White Fang won't stop until the earth is destroyed. How can we prevent the chaos that is to come before something is damaged beyond repair. I can't let them destroy earth, but I need to protect the colonies too. I'm so confused. Where do I go from here? What is my place in this upcoming battle? I don't want to pick sides.' I jump when a hand lands on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder I blink as I see Trowa there. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you were alright. You left so suddenly.", he says without removing his hand. I look out the window sideways. "I'm fine, I guess...", I say, rather shocked at emotion that managed to seep into the words.

My shock grows when I feel strong arms wrap around my shoulders in an embrace from behind. I stiffen slightly at the sensation in my stomach, not sure what to make of it. I look at Trowa's face in the reflection of the window and I can tell he's looking at mine. After a minute of silence that felt like it lasted forever I finally get my wits together. "What are you doing?", I ask softly and genuinely curious. "Helping a friend." I raise a brow. "Why? Don't you have enough on your mind already? You're so weird." "Hm? Maybe I'm not the weird one. Is it impossible for you to ask for help? I can see you're not fine." I turn around making him let go. I look him in the eye as I speak, "There you go again. You look straight through me every time, like you know everything. The worst thing is, you probably do. It's an annoying trait of yours.", I say only half serious. He looks down guilty, "I'm sorry if I bother you so." I sigh before speaking, "It's not quite like that. To be honest, it scares me." His eyes narrow in thought. "Why?" "I don't like being confronted with myself." "I see…but won't you have to at some point?" I nod slowly. "I know, but maybe I don't want to, because who knows what I'll see." With that I left him in the room by himself.

[Trowa's point of view]

It was unsettling to see Marina like that, even though her true emotions shone only through a little. I only know her as a strong woman who puts everyone before herself and seems to be able to take everything what's coming her way head on. But now I know there is a lot more to it. Has she kept up this front for a long time? What could she be so afraid of? Maybe if I had my memories I would have a hint as to what's causing this.

[Normal point of view]

We decided to follow Noin towards Barge as she hopes to meet up with Zechs there. The White Fang is going to attack the Barge so the odds of him being there will be quite high. When we get there the fight is already well on its way. "Wow, look at them go.", comments an amazed Duo. "What do you think? I don't have any idea where Zechs might be." "I want to get good and close. He should be in there somewhere.", says Noin. "We'll be right behind you. So let's go.", says Quatre. Trowa turns away from us in the white Taurus. "I'm going to protect the colony civilians.", he says in an absolute voice before flying off. "Hey, hang on!", yells Duo. "Man, talk about making fast decisions." Before I could decide if I should go after him we are being confronted with OZ suits. I take out the beam saber, but before any of us can even make a move the suits blow up. As the explosion fades away the Epyon remains. I frown. Something doesn't feel right. Whoever is piloting the Epyon is giving me bad vibes.

We are all snapped out of it when a huge beam comes straight at us. 'Barge's cannon!?' Quickly dodging out of the way I look to see where the beam is heading. Destroying many Mobile Dolls on its way it nicks the side of a nearby colony. 'Those imbeciles! Don't they care what happens to that colony?', I think as I grit my teeth. Before we are able to recover the Epyon moves to hit Duo before heading towards me. I block his attack as sparks fly from our sabers. "Who are you?" I push back before flying backwards to give myself some space. "You finally made it." I recognize the voice immediately. 'Zechs.' Quatre and Duo attack him head on but get pushed back. I aim my cannon at him and fire a large shot which he manages to dodge in time. 'He's fast.' From the corner of my eyes I see movement at the Barge. "Damn. They're gonna fire again?", says Duo. Zechs tries to strike at us again when Noin latches her suit onto Epyon's back. "I'll stop him. You go ahead and stop the Barge cannon.", she says. "Noin!.", Quatre yells, afraid for her life. "Get going!", she scolds. Seeing as time is short I rev up the engines and shoot off towards the Barge. Sadly I don't get far as suits block my way. Duo and Quatre also get caught up along the way. I grip the handles tightly as I try to work my way towards Barge. Suddenly the Epyon flies past us. As it arrives at Barge it cuts through it from top to bottom. I watch with large eyes as the once mighty ship crumbles. It seems as of now that the White Fang has the upper hand in space.

Once again I find myself alone. I'm in the room I'm staying at while on Peacemillion. I can't help but isolate myself more these days as I grow more frustrated and angry with each new development this war brings. I look at the TV screen as Zechs once again throws an announcement out into the world. "The Earth's Nation claims that unity will achieve peace. I never dreamed that I'd hear such rubbish from Treize." 'That's right. Treize relieved Relena of her duties. He's in command of Earth now. This will turn out bad.' "I'm sure none of you have forgotten about an organization that existed on Earth called the United Forces of the Earth Sphere Alliance. Now did that ridicules organization eliminate wars and make peace a reality? No, of course it didn't. Under the guise of peace and justice, the alliance came to the colonies with overwhelming force. If we truly want peace it cannot be achieved by simply uniting world nations. It's a problem that requires an end to earthlings. Because as we all know, earthlings have fought since ancient times, when our ancestors first stood upright. Battles between races eventually became battles between countries and over thousands of years since the dawn of time we have continued to write a blood stained history. There is no other reason for that but for the fact that fighting is simply a part of human nature." I listen as he goes on to say that the colony citizens have evolved in their two hundred years and are capable of restrain their instinct to battle. Earthlings aren't welcome to space. They fight on behalf of the colonies because they don't know how to fight and someone must protect them from Earth conquering them. "Isn't it time to end this history filled with disputes? To accomplish that we have to eliminate the hotbed of all these battles, the place we call Earth." I turn off the TV before falling back onto the bed. 'Earth has peaceful people too. Just because you don't see that doesn't mean they aren't there. I won't let you harm Earth, my home. Before I let you anywhere close, you'll have to kill me first Zechs.'

I awake from my slumber my a knock on the door. "Marina! Are you in there?", I hear Quatre. "Heero and Wufei are here with Sally!" "Huh?" I get up and go to open the door to Quatre's happy face. "There you are.", he halts for a moment. "Are you okay? You look tired." I just nod. "Let's go greet them.", I say to distract him. "Right." Together we walk towards the hangar and meet everyone there. I was surprised to see that they brought Trowa's Heavyarms with them from Earth. He seemed quite amazed himself. Howard says he'll modify it for space. "Even when it gets modified. You'll be a sitting duck to the enemy. You'll be better off not returning to the battlefield.", says Wufei to Trowa. 'As straightforward as ever.' Trowa sighs, "You're probably right." I frown at this but don't say anything before looking to the side towards the Wing Zero. I still find it hard to believe that Heero is piloting that thing now.

A while later we receive a message broadcast from OZ. "This is a declaration to the White Fang. We the OZ space force have taken over the colony C421." 'What the hell are they doing on a colony?' "We demand that you return the space battleship Libra that you ceased from us. Should you choose to ignore our demand, we cannot guarantee the safety of this colony or its citizens." 'What a weak blow!' "Those OZ guys in space have really lost it now.", comments Duo. Quatre says, "That's because the White Fang has pushed them to the edge. They didn't leave OZ a place to run and this is what the result is." "Those weakling guys just depend too much on their mobile dolls. What else did you expect?", comments Wufei. "There is no way the White Fang will listen to their demands.", I say. "Do you really think they will sacrifice all those people?", asks Quatre. "I wouldn't put it past them." "Have you lost all faith in human kind Marina?", he asks surprised. I'm a bit taken aback. "Hm. No, that's not it. I'm just not sure those fighting here in space are even human anymore. It's them I lost all faith and respect for the moment they threw away the rule book. There is no chivalry left in wars today." They all look thoughtful and I decide it's time to make my exit.

Later we have gathered in the control room as there is some activity taking place. "The Libra has changed direction. It's heading towards the colony taken over by OZ.", says Noin. "They've only changed their direction? So they are going to fire the main cannon.", says Heero. 'Will they wipe out the colony now that OZ is stuck in one location? They really are going to destroy all those lives?' Duo seemed to read my thoughts, "And destroy the whole colony? That guy is unreal." "Impossible.", interrupt Noin. "Zechs would never do such a thing.", she defends. "I can understand how you would want to believe that. But right now, he's the leader of the White Fang.", say Quatre. "I know." Suddenly Trowa stands up shocked before hurrying out of the room. I raise a brow and look at what he was looking at. On the screen I see many people huddled together by OZ soldiers, but one of those people sticks out. It's Catherine. My eyes widen before I run after him. I find him changing into a space suit. "Let me go with you. I want to do what I can to protect her.", I say. He nods as he finishes and runs out ahead of me. I quickly suit up before going to the hangar. Trowa in nowhere to be seen. Strange, because his Gundam is still not finished yet. Then I notice that Wing Zero is missing. 'Oh no.' I get into Niké quickly and leave Peacemillion as fast as I can.

I go full throttle on the thrusters to try and keep up with him, but the Wing Zero is faster as it transforms into a jet. Although I'm pretty fast myself, it will take me a bit longer to get there. I soon get contacted by Quatre who is following behind with Duo in a craft. "Marina, be careful. Don't come to close to Trowa if you think something is wrong." "I hear you. I'll keep my distance, but get close enough to get some work done myself." I do so as I promised, clearing my area from OZ suits while keeping an eye on Trowa. He seems to be affected by the Zero system as seen by his way of fighting. It's getting worse over time. He gets real close to doing damage to the colony himself. "Don't do it Trowa!", yells Quatre as he arrives at the scene. "Open your eyes. The person you want to protect lives there. You were the one that corrected the mistake that I made. I won't let you make the same mistake. Don't let the Zero control you, you're too strong to let that happen." "We need to protect Catherine Trowa! You care for her!", I yell at him. It stays silent for a long moment and I can tell he's struggling. I grow anxious. "Trowa! Are you alright? Trowa!?", Quatre yells in slight panic. "You are right. We have people, we both want to protect. Just as you say.", I hear him say, though he sound different somehow. "You're memory…", Quatre and I say at once. "It's back.", finishes Quatre. "Let's go. Catherine is waiting for us.", Trowa says. I can't help but smile. I'm glad Trowa is back. I missed him.

We worked our way to the surface of the colony and made OZ surrender. I saw Catherine there. She seems unharmed. "We've saved the colony! Tell the White Fang to cancel their attack.", Says Duo to Peacemillion. "There won't be any need. What you guys just did was meaningless.", respond Wufei. "What?" "The target of the Libra really never was that colony in the first place.", says Heero. "Then where were they… No, you mean…" My heart speeds up rapidly as realization hit. My hands start to tremble. My eyes widen in horror when I see the beam from the cannon in space barely miss the colony speed towards its direction, Earth. "No! How could you!", I yell slamming my hands down. "I..I failed…"


	11. Chapter 11

[Guys point of view]

"She's just sitting there.", says Quatre worried. "I would say go and talk to her, but I'm afraid she'll might bite your head off.", says Duo as he watches Marina sit on the walkway in front of her Gundam. Her legs dangling down and hands gripping the rail tightly. Every now and then she shakes a little. It's clear to everyone that she's reaching her breaking point. "They fired at her home.", says Trowa quietly. "What do you mean? That she's from Earth?", asks Quatre. "Those scumbags.", fumes Duo. "Hn, the damage is limited. This can't be the only reason she's like this. If it is, she's weaker than I thought.", says Wufei. Trowa glares at him slightly, annoyed by his lack of tact. "There is more, but it's not my place to tell. Still, I doubt that with my knowledge, even I don't know the extent of it all. There still seems to be a lot she needs to come to terms with and now it caught up to her." "Is there something we can do?", asks Quatre. "I doubt it. She'll need to go through it first. And that's up to her terms and conditions.", says Heero before walking off. They all follow one by one. Trowa is last to depart. Narrowing his eyes at the anger radiating from the young woman. He's really concerned that if she doesn't face herself soon she'll end up destroying herself.

[Normal point of view]

I hid myself in my room ashamed of my behavior. I wish they hadn't seen me that way. They'll think I'm weak. I was just so angry, I never felt so much anger before. Also hopelessness, since there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. A familiar situation, one I hate to be reminded off. I wish I could just go there and return the favor, but I know it will be just a waste off my life if I go there alone. I wouldn't stand a chance.

My attention is attracted towards the sirens when they go off all of a sudden. A voice calls that many mobile dolls are approaching. 'They beat us to it.' I stand up and run out the room towards the hangar. I'm almost there when I get stopped by Trowa. "Marina, you should stay here." I frown at this. "If this is about before…" He stops me from talking. "It doesn't matter, don't worry about it. Heero has something to show you." I look at him questionably. "We'll be fine. You can stay here and see what he's got. I'll see you when we get back.", he says before running off. I look back and forth as I try to decide what to do. Finally I give up and go find Heero.

When I find him he leads me to the hangar that had just our suits left in it. He takes me to Wing Zero. "What are we doing here?" "I want you to try the Zero System." I look at him shocked. "Why?" "The system will show you the truth." "What truth?", I ask skeptically. "The one you've been running from all this time." I look at him dumbfounded not sure what to say. "You'll never reach your full potential if you don't get over what's been holding you back all this time." A realization hit me. "Did Trowa put you up to this?" "He might have had a hand in it, but I too believe that you could use this." I stare at the open cockpit. "Are you ready to get back in control?", he asks. I sigh deeply. "I guess, I can't run any longer.", I say as I get in. I put on the helmet he gives me. "I'll run a simulation." I bite my lip. "What if I lose it?", I ask reminding the way others reacted on the system. "I'll deal with it. Concentrate. When you finish, Zero will have shown you your true enemy." With that he closes the hatch.

Light turn on and the simulation starts. It's intense. Many Mobile Dolls come my way and I do all I can just to survive. I feel myself getting sucked in by the system. I'm not sure about what's real and what isn't anymore. They are about to overwhelm me when they all disappear. I look around breathing hard, wondering where they went. Suddenly a large blast comes my way. It's from the Libra. It's too big to get out of the way in time and I scream as it hits me head on. I see myself being obliterated before everything is silent. I open my eyes to see I'm still fine. 'Was that an illusion?' Light flickers beside me and I look to see fire, a lot of it. I look all around me as fire sprouts up everywhere. It's an inferno, and I'm trapped inside. Something hits my bare leg. I look down and see I'm no longer inside Wing Zero. I see red shoes on my feet and a flowery dress hanging from my body. On the ground is a piece of paper it seems, singed at the edges. I pick it up and turn it around to come face to face with my family. My breath hitches at the sight. I look up, back at the flames and spot my house all crumbled and in flames. It's clear to anyone that whoever inside must be dead. Tears start to trickle from my eyes, one by one and I start to shake heavily when I spot my baby sister's favorite stuffed animal burning to ashes. I want to run, but I'm nailed to the ground. Suddenly a bright light comes from above. It's another cannon blast! When it gets close it deforms and takes the shape of a jet fighter. I grip my left arm in reaction, knowing where this is going. I scream as I imagine the feeling of my arm tearing off as it crashes into me.

I gasp as my eyes open. I look around me wildly, searching for any remnant of the sights that haunted me before. There is nothing but Wing Zero's cockpit. A teardrop hits my hand as I lean forward groaning. Soon more tears follow as my shoulders shake. "I'm so sorry.", I whisper. "I'm so sorry I never mourned over you." I sob again. "I'm sorry I tried to forget about you. I denied you. Please forgive me." 'All this time…I've been lying to myself.' The cockpit opened making me slump forward even further. The helmet is pulled off my head and through blurry eyes I can see Heero and Trowa who is kneeling close by, still in his space suit. He was the one who took the helmet. "Who is your enemy? What did Zero tell you?", asks Heero. I take a shaky breath. "…I am. I am my own enemy.", I breath out before collapsing. I fall forward as everything turns dark. Before all my senses leave me I feel two hands catching by body.

When I woke up I was in my room. Looking around a bit dazed I sigh before pulling myself up with a groan. Something felt different, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Standing up I walk towards the sink and splash some water on my face to wake up. Looking at myself I again notice a difference. My face looks so relaxed and my eyes content. I feel rested and almost reborn. 'Was that all it took? I just needed a good cry? Why was I so afraid of that? It all seems so insignificant now.' I pull my hair in a ponytail and change clothes when a knock sounds on the door. I quickly pull my shirt down. "Come in." The door opens and Trowa walks in. I expected as much. He closes the door before looking me over. Obviously he could see it too, the change in me. He smiles warmly. "Finally.", he says. I nod slowly. "Yeah. I really took my damn time didn't I?" "It took as long as you needed." I sit down on the bed and look at my hands for a moment, observing them. "For a long time I saw each hand as if standing for a different time in my life, but I understand now , that in order to reach my full potential, the past and present need to work together." He sits down in the chair and it stays silent for a moment. "Can I tell you? What happened I mean." He calmly nods at this.

"Eight years ago, our town became the scene of a fight between the Alliance and our local forces. We were caught off guard and had no time to run. Many people died that day, including my family. The only reason why I didn't die with them was because I was at a friend's house. I managed to find my way out of the town, but it wasn't safe. A jet was shot out of the air and headed my way. It crashed so close to me, my arm was taken right off. After that I don't remember anything until I woke up in the home of the man I came to know as Doctor D. And I stayed with him until he died from decease. He left Niké up to me to finish." He stays silent for a moment as he registers the story. "Thank you for telling me. I understand better now." I smirk. "I taught you wouldn't mind, being so damn curious and all." He nods knowing he's been caught. "You've been really lonely these last few year haven't you?", he asks seriously. After a moment of silence I look him in the eye. "Haven't we all been?", I say softly. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he agrees.

We leave the room to meet up with the others. They are hanging out at the mess hall of the ship. "So what's the plan?", I ask. "We'll be heading towards the Libra. We'll try to take it out while Heero fights Zechs." "Hm. Though it's clever to take on the White Fang and destroy them before Treize comes so we won't be fighting two fronts, that still isn't that much of a plan. It will be extremely difficult if we just barge right in there, if not impossible entirely." "Sadly, that's all we have for now." "To be honest, I don't really feel like having my ass kicked. I guess staying one step ahead at all times will be crucial." He nods in agreement. When we walk into the mess hall, everyone seems to be there except Heero. They all stare at me wearily. "What's up? You all look like I threatened to eat you or something. Although I'm pretty hungry.", I say mumbling the last part and decide to go for some food. Quatre and Duo look at each other before smiling in relief, or in Duo's case, grin. Wufei just minds his own business like usual.

Shortly after finishing my meal we got ourselves ready to face the White Fang. We all strapped in and are ready to go. Noin joins us too. This is going to be one hell of a battle. Howard appears on a screen. "Mobile dolls from Libra are heading this way. You all better head out." "Alright. Let's do this Niké." The cockpit closes and we are transported to the surface of Peacemillion before setting off. In the distance we can see the Libra, but before we can get there, there is a wall of mobile suits to go through. Heero goes ahead to meet up with Zechs. "Well, take good care of them.", says Duo before breaking off. "Hang on. From a strategic point Heero has to fight the Epyon, but we need to have a strategy of our own.", says Quatre. His words seem to go unnoticed as Wufei and Trowa break off too. "Hey Wufei, Trowa!" I sigh. "This is not a good start of the battle. How about we start from the front and work our way forward one unit at a time?", I suggest to Quatre and Noin. "Yeah, let's do that.", Quatre says a bit defeated. I understand what he's thinking. All of us are so used to fighting on our own that we lack strategy when we are suppose to be fighting together.

I point my cannon at the unit coming at us and fire a large blast. To my surprise they all dodge. Within a few minutes of fighting I can already tell that something is different about this battle. The way the Mobile Dolls fight is odd. More organized and controlled it seems. They change tactics as the battle goes. We all seem to have more trouble with them than usual. Quatre tries a few more strategy suggestions, but they are all ignored. I feel bad for him. I get whipped to the side as two dolls crash into Niké, holding on as others fire at me from close range. "Damnit." Pushing the wing-like thrusters outward I break free from their hold and shoot upward to safety. Aiming my cannon down I shoot a barrage of beams that manage to destroy many of them, but there are still plenty left. This is not very effective. Suddenly a calm but straightforward Quatre sounds over the com link. "Wufei, fly straight through the suits. We will fire where you were before." Surprisingly he does as told and we destroy the suits that move to go after him. 'It seems Quatre found out how to exert leadership. Well done.' "The enemy is divided into a number of units, now is our chance to defeat those units one at a time. Trowa, attack the unit at the upper right side. Then destroy the front unit, Duo and Wufei. Marina, use your speed to get behind them and attack from there." "Roger that." The others too agree to the plan. Going about as fast as I can I fly straight past the suits before taking out the double saber and plunge it into their backs. Things are looking up from there as the battle goes much more efficiently because of Quatre's pointers.

Suddenly the Libra moves. It seems they are going to fire their main cannon. When they reach the required position I can see they are aiming at us and Peacemillion. 'What is this for desperate act?' I can tell they try their best to get the Peacemillion out of range but I'm not sure if they'll succeed. "Everyone move!", yells Quatre. "They are gonna fire their main weapon?!", asks Duo shocked. We all quickly move out of the way as the cannon is fired. We aren't hit, but Peacemillion is skimmed. The Dolls return to Libra as does Zechs. With that the battle suddenly ends. I can only guess that the Libra didn't get of unscathed for firing. Flying back to Peacemillion I can see sparks flying from the left lower hull. They were lucky to get off easily. Things could have been much worse.

After boarding Peacemillion the place is in chaos as they try to stabilize the ship. "Is it just me, or was there something off with those suits?", I ask the guys. "It seemed as if they were being controlled." Quatre speaks up. "It's true. And I believe I think I know by whom. Dorothy Catalonia." I raise a brow. "Sounds familiar." "Heero and I met her at the Sanq Kingdom. She was Duke Dermail's niece, the one from Romefeller that recently got killed here in space." "What is she doing with Zechs?", asks Duo. "She's very fond of wars. I can only guess she wanted a front row seat.", says Heero. "I see. Well, I'll go see if I can be of any help with repairs on the hull." "You're going on a spacewalk right after battle? You're nuts.", comment Wufei. I shrug and throw him a screwdriver that was lying about. "There is much work to be done. Go make yourself useful.", I say before turning on my heel to find myself a space suit. A huff and some laughs is all I hear before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Many hours into the repairs, Trowa's calm voice sounds over the com link. Somehow I always thought his voice sounded rather pleasant. "Marina, you should come inside and rest while you still can. Howard's people can finish it I'm sure." I look around to see what work I did so far and crew members around me working hard also. "Hm, I guess. Though Niké still needs some repairs." "That's already covered. Get something to eat and rest a little." "Alright alright. Coming." Telling the people around me I leave the rest up to them I make my way back inside the ship.

After changing out of the space suit I work my way to the mess hall. On my way there I come across Sally. "Marina, got a minute?" I nod. She hand me a file and I skim through it. "It's the info we gathered on the situation that's been developing so far. Would you mind briefing the others?" "Sure." "Great. See you around.", she says before walking off. Sally is a pretty admirable woman as far as I'm concerned. She's a quick thinker and a natural leader, if it weren't for her, Peacemillion would have been destroyed. I too resume my way. Walking into the mess hall, everyone is already there just sitting around or in Trowa and Duo's case playing a game of chess. Quatre looks up. "Hey, there you are. You hungry?" I shrug. "A little." He gets up. "Hold on, I'll get you something." "You don't have to do that you know." "It's not a problem.", he retorts before he's off. I raise a brow and look at the others. "The kid is a bit restless. Just let him do whatever he likes.", Duo says. I just nod and sit down at the table across from Heero. I lay down the file before me. "What's that?", he asks. "Briefings. I'll tell you when Quatre gets back."

A few minutes later he returns with something to eat and a drink. Putting it down in front of me I thank him before he sits down again. Opening up the file I speak up. "Okay listen. Pretty much all of Earth's forces have been gathered on a natural resource satellite called MO 2. It's just suits as MO 2 has no weapons of its own and no decent propulsion system." Duo looks thoughtful before speaking. "Are they really going to try and have the final battle in space?" Nodding Wufei speaks, "MO 2 makes a good frontline. It's directly between the Libra and Earth. But I doubt they will hold out for long, not with that cannon." I speak up again, "Maybe not. They have one advantage though, once the cannon has been shot, it will take a significant amount of time before it's ready to fire again. If they use that time to their advantage, maybe they can deal a big blow to the White Fang forces. But still, it would be best for all of us if the cannon could be destroyed somehow." "But that's next to impossible. Their defense will be concentrated around it.", comment Quatre. "We'll just have to make the best of it.", says Duo before playing a piece making Trowa counter. Duo looks cornered. "Now what move do I make?", he mutters. Wufei steps up and moves a tower, making check mate. Trowa looks impressed. "An excellent play." Stepping back Wufei comments, "Offence is the best defense, if you only use defense, you limit yourself." "Hm. Thanks a lot for the tip Wufei.", says Duo before turning to Heero. "Heero, wanna play?" Heero just stares ahead of him silently. After a moment Quatre asks him if something is wrong. He just stays silent and before Quatre can ask again the alarm sounds. "Guess they've beaten us to the punch.", says Duo. "Let's go." says Quatre. Putting down my drink and half eaten sandwich I too get up.

Arriving on the battlefield we encounter a bunch of Virgo mobile dolls, but nothing special. This attack doesn't seem very well thought through. It's not the sort of attack Zechs would plan. We won't have too much trouble beating them. Wufei and Trowa head to the right side as more come from there. I stay in the center blasting them before switching to the double bladed beam saber when they get too close. After a short time into the fight a voice only message comes through. "Peacemillion, Peacemillion. Answer me. Duo!", comes a girls voice that seems to be in pain. It sounds vaguely familiar. It must be that girl that was with him before at the circus. The transmission is cut off suddenly. Quatre tells Duo to go find her. Reluctantly to leave us he finally agrees after Quatre tells him that we'll be alright. Quickly he goes off to rescue her.

As predicted, the battle wasn't that eventful and we soon return to the Peacemillion. Duo returned with a beaten up Taurus. The girl, Hilde, is taken out. She is unconscious and looks pretty roughed up. She soon gets taken away to the infirmary. Duo explains that she downloaded some useful information from the Libra for us to use. Watching as Hilde gets carried out of sight, Quatre steps up beside the shaken up Duo. "We can't let the data she brought be put to waste." "No.", he says solemnly before turning to Heero. "Heero. Relena Peacecraft is on Libra." Heero looks rather surprised. "She is?" "Yeah, Hilde said she met her there." Heero looks thoughtful before walking off. 'Could he be going after her?' I can tell they have a connection of sorts. I'm sure he knows what he's doing, so I'm not worried.

Me and Trowa observe the movements of the preparations for battle at the Libra and the satellite on a screen. The amount of suits gathered is astounding. "It won't be long now.", he says from his spot on the table next to me. I take a deep breath as the tension starts to get to me a little. "What are you going to do when the fights are over and there's peace?", he asks after a minute of silence. I think for a moment. "I'm not so sure really. I haven't given it much thought. If I even survive, there is nothing for me to go back to. What about you? Going back to the circus I presume?", I say quickly turning the question to him. I figure he's going to make a big deal out of my answer. He nods, "But I'm not going alone." I look at him questioningly as he glances back from the corner of his eyes. A small knowing smile appears on his face. "What?", I ask, although I can already guess where this is going. "Don't act stupid.", he just says, that smile still on his face. "I'm not a performer Trowa.", I retort. "Does that really matter?" I frown at his persistence. Suddenly I point behind him. "Look! Is that a reason to leave?" He chuckles and grabs onto my arm as I try to rush past him. "What do you take me for?" I groan. "It was worth a shot.", I mumble. He takes my other arm and turns me to him, making sure I look him in the eye before he speaks, "I know you will probably get restless staying there, but at least stay until you've found out what you want to do in life. I'll even help you look if you wish me to do so." I stare at him silently as he looks at my face calmly, knowing I have no reason to say 'no'. "Alright?" I give in, "Okay." He smiles in satisfaction before standing up and letting go of me. "Come on.", he says before walking out of the room. I shake my head at him before going after him. 'That guy…' We never saw Noin's head pop out from behind a corner, watching us leave. She was apparently sitting at a computer a bit away from us. She giggles silently before turning back to her work.

It's hard to tell in space, but I believe it was already well into the next morning when I walked into the mess hall. I noticed Heero leaving earlier. It seems he's going to get Relena after all. The rest of the guys hang around, only Duo isn't here yet. I take my seat on a couch and just stare ahead of me a bit bored. The only sounds heard are the turning of pages by Trowa and the creaking of Wufei's rather silly muscle workout. Suddenly Duo comes in. "Man, where in the world is Heero gone?", he asks. "Out on the Virgo carrier we recovered earlier.", replies Trowa. "You know where he's headed." "But how come he left Wing Zero behind? What, is he gonna have a fist fight with Zechs?" Wufei butts in, "Knowing him he'll fight whatever way he can." Quatre puts down his drink, "Well.", he says dragging out the word. "I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason he went out." Duo comes to stand next to him. "Wait a minute. You mean to say that he went to save that girl?", Duo asks dumbfounded. "Yeah." "In that case I was giving him too much credit. I had him figured as the most sane guy among the lot of us.", Comments Wufei. "Well, I'll tell you, it just goes to show how powerful that girl is to be able to influence a guy like Heero.", says Trowa. "Hn." Trowa turns to Wufei, "Wufei, if Heero does bring Relena back, at least welcome her here. It's so easy to hurt a woman's feelings." He glances at me, "No offence." I just wave off. I do not consider myself a regular woman. I can hear Quatre make a sound unidentifiable to me. I see Wufei look at me from the corner of his eyes. I raise a brow, "What are you looking at me for?" He shakes his head before returning to his exercise.

Duo leans on the table. "Hey Quatre. If we are going after him, shouldn't we get going?", he says, getting back to the point. "This isn't the time to be decreasing Peacemillion's defense. Besides, let's leave the two of them alone." Duo lets out a sound of expiration as he pulls a face before standing up straight. "You guys really trust Heero huh? He makes mistakes like the rest of us.", he says rather sternly. It stays quiet for a moment so I decide to break the tension. "How is your friend doing Duo?" Luckily that makes him snap out of it and he explains she's recovering slowly.

Soon we all gathered at the control room all suited up as there seemed to be so action going on. I lean on a control panel as I watch the troops from Earth heading towards the Libra. They halt and just one suit continues forward. It looks a lot like the suit Zechs moved when we just met him. I'm guessing that it must be Treize in there. A few moments pass with nothing happening. He and Zechs must be talking right now. Suddenly, Libra fires the main cannon at him. We all look on surprised. He really does want to kill Treize. However his suit is saved by another as it takes the hit. It's Wing Gundam. "Who the heck is that?", asks Duo in wonder. The person piloting Wing Gundam comes out to reveal a purple space suit. "Une.", I say shocked. "She wasn't killed?", gasps Noin. We look as the Earth troops continue forward and Dolls depart from Libra. "This is it.", says Quatre.

We look on a bit longer as the fight ensues. "Hm, so far the two sides seem evenly matched.", says Howard as he turns to us. "So, who will we side with?" "Well, it looks even now, but that's because Libra hasn't shot his main weapon.", says Trowa. "Cuz' every time it's fired it need to be fixed. That's helping out the Earth side. But once it's fixed the White Fang will have the advantage.", says Duo remembering the earlier conversation. Quatre speaks up, "The White Fang only represents a portion of the colonies. They don't stand for the colonies as a whole and I'm sure many people in the colonies are hoping for peace." "Maybe, but would helping Treize really be in the best interest of space?", asks Wufei. Quatre turns to him, "Treize is only fighting against Libra and the Mobile Dolls, not the colonies." "That's a good point.", comments Trowa. "The main threat right now is defiantly the White Fang and Libra." Wufei reluctantly agrees, "You sold me. Libra's got way too much power." "Sally decides to speak, "But what about Heero and Relena?" "They'll be just fine, knowing him.", assures Duo. "So it's settled.", I say. Quatre nods and turns to Howard. "Just keep Peacemillion headed to Libra." "Alright." I look towards the guys. "Well, shall we go?" They all nod and we head out towards our Gundam.

As we fly off to the battle field, Quatre asks Noin to stay and guard Peacemillion. "Roger that." She falls back. I look to see the Epyon coming our way. "It's him, but he's only got three Virgo suits to guard him. This will be a snap.", says Duo. "Stay alert Duo. He wouldn't do this if he hadn't some kind of plan.", I warn him. I only get a sound of confirmation from him before he goes to attack Zechs. "Hang on a sec!", Quatre tries to stop him, but it's already too late. Duo's attack get's blocked by one of the other suits, catching him by surprise before he's shot by the other two. One by one we try to get a hit in on Zechs, but he either dodges or the attack is deflected by the Virgo's. Suddenly the Epyon heads towards Quatre and seems to solely target him. "Why does he keep going after Quatre?", asks Duo. "They want to decrease their enemies, maybe they think I'm the easiest to knock off.", Quatre explains. "I'm sure that's not it.", I say. "If I keep him close to me…", Quatre trails off. Trowa calls out to all of us to attack together. "Right." We only just tried to push forward until we are stopped by the other suits. They manage to split us up and make it impossible to form a formation. They take the chance and shoot Quatre.

As we fight on I can see Libra moving. It seems to try to get around MO 2. 'It's headed for Earth.' Not long after Peacemillion moves to go after it. We can see many shuttles leaving it and I can only guess their plan. It seems Zechs notices to and heads towards Peacemillion with us in hot pursuit. Our job is made difficult as the Virgo suits still continue to block our path. "It's no use! The Mobile Dolls are acting as one single shield. We have to move in and destroy them." , command Quatre. As we fight the Dolls, the only one standing in between Peacemillion and Zechs in miss Noin. In the end it seems neither of them are capable of killing each other. Zechs deliberately misses hitting her and flies off. It seems for now that Peacemillion is save. We watch as the ship heads towards Libra full speed. It seems they really are planning on ramming it. They are subjected to heavy cannon fire, but it's already too late to stop it. "Have they gone out off their minds?", asks a stunned Duo. "No chance. It's the only option left.", replies Trowa. 'No doubt one of Sally's plans.', I think proudly. I'm glad she's on our side. We look on as the Peacemillion plows right into the centre of Libra, right where their main cannon is. The damage caused is enormous. "That was awesome.", I comment.

"Oh man, that was one big collision if I've ever seen one.", comments Duo once we get closer. "As it stands now, it will be hard to just destroy Libra.", says Trowa. A transmission comes through, "This is Peacemillion. We are not at risk of exploding right now, but we're pretty much stuck here. We will evacuate soon.", says Sally. "I understand. We'll board Libra and take the ship from within.", says Quatre. "We'll destroy the Mobile Doll control system and make the White Fang surrender. Also, we've got to find Heero and miss Relena.", he continues. Duo speaks up excitedly, "So we're going in? This reminds me of the old days." Suddenly Wufei turns his suit around and head towards where the most battling in going on. "What's wrong Wufei?" "I'll leave it to you." "Hey, hang on! Wufei!" Trowa interrupts him, "Just let him go. He's keeping an old promise. "We should hurry and get to Libra.", I say before moving in. I notice miss Noin taking off as well. It seems she wants to be someplace else. I guess she's going to Zechs.

The four of us make our way inside and split up there. Going deeper in I leave Niké at a docking bay I continue on foot. I make my way through the section I'm in, destroying anything of risk. After almost getting shot a few times and being finished with all that I can do here I decide to make my way back. On my way I encounter the vacant Heavyarms and Sandrock. Looking around I wonder where they might be. Pushing off I float up towards a walk way making my way around to see if there is any sign of them. Suddenly I hear my name being called. Looking behind me I seen them coming through a passageway, but Quatre doesn't look to well. He seems hardly conscious. All of a sudden an alarm sounds and all the doors start to close. Gritting my teeth I push off the railing the best I can and float across the room. Glancing at the manual system of the doors I realize there is no time. Just as the doors are about to close I jam my left arm in between it, making it halt its movement. "Hurry up!", I yell as a creaking sound comes from my arm. They barely squeeze through the gap before my lower arm fails from the pressure and the doors slam shut, crushing my arm in the process.

I try to pull away but don't get far. Growling I try to pull harder, but it doesn't budge. Arms wrap around my torso and pull on my body, trying to free me. While pulling I ask, "Did I miss anything?" "Just the usual. Earth's forces surrendered after Treize was killed and the White Fang is trying to drop this ship onto the Earth. The dolls are out of order though.", Trowa's voice sounds right next to my ear. Quatre tries to get up as he wants to help, but is unsuccessful. After a few more pulls I sigh, giving up. "It's no use." "What now?", he asks. I frown. "Taking it apart takes too long and shooting it won't do, it's pure Gundanium." Trowa looks surprised at this. "An axe would be nice, but the lack of gravity won't help. But still, brute force is the only way.", I continue before looking down, seeing no options. "Maybe you should just take Quatre and go." He shakes his head. "Not a chance." Determined he looks around for something and spots his Gundam. Seeing what he's looking at, I nod when he turns back to me. "Are you sure about this?" I nod again. "Don't worry, it's only metal. I won't feel a thing." He nods hesitantly before helping Quatre up. "Can you still pilot your Gundam Quatre?" Quatre nods. "Yeah.", he replies painfully. Trowa takes him to Sandrock before going inside Heavyarms. Starting it up he moves it towards me. Slowly it's hand wraps around me tightly, but not painfully. My heart is beating in my throat. "I must say, the bravery is faltering a bit.", I tell him. "Hang on. I'll get you out of here.", he reassures me. He pulls on my body continuously and slowly but surely my lower arm is ripped off bit by bit. I hold onto my shoulder to make sure not more goes with it than necessary. Within a minute it's off completely. Loose wires hang from where the elbow once was.

The Gundam's hand opens and I sit up in it. "Now that's done and over with, onto the next problem. I can't pilot a suit like this and I can't just go outside as my space suit is ruined." Trowa hops down next to me. "Not a problem.", he says taking my other arm and pulling me with him back into Heavyarms' cockpit. He sits down and pulls me down on his lap before strapping us both in. I feel a warmth gathering on my cheeks. 'Nope, this is not awkward at all.', I muse to myself. As the cockpit closes and both he and Quatre move to head out. Trowa contacts Duo, "Yo Trowa!", Duo calls out his ever happy face showing on the screen. "We'll come and join you. I've completed my mission here." "Roger that. But..uh..what am I looking at? And where is Quatre?" "Long story.", I reply to the first question before Quatre speaks, "I'm right here." "Okay, when we're done here we'll celebrate with some expensive champagne." "That sounds great, as long as it's non-alcoholic.", comments Quatre. When we blasted our way outside we look to see the thrusters on Peacemillion firing up. It makes sure the Libra is moving another way than the Earth. "How?", I ask. "I met up with some old acquaintances if you know what I mean. I dropped them off on Peacemillion.", says Duo. "The doctors?", asks Trowa in wonder. "That's right."

Our enthusiasm quiets down when a part of Libra breaks off and continues it's way to Earth. A broadcast suddenly comes through. It's from the colony delegation. Trowa heads towards the broken Libra section as the broadcast sounds all around. "And accordance with the declaration of defeat given by the World Nation, we the colony delegation have an announcement from all colonies. We wish to pursue the withdrawal of the White Fang's demands, and hereby show our desire to coexist with the World Nation. We further declare our rejection of any combat regardless of the reason and strongly hope that the world nation will follow suit. We would also like to apologize for the suffering endured by many people as a result of our unclear stance." Hope fills me at those words and I truly hope that this means the end of wars. In the meantime we have to protect the Earth as the section continues to fall.

"Damn. We're not fast enough!", complains Duo."We'll have to ruin as much of it as possible to reduce damages to Earth.", says Quatre. I clench my fist. "I wish I could do something. I could have done serious damage with Niké." "No use dwelling on that now. We'll just do the best we can.", Trowa says. Suddenly Wufei flies right past us. It looks like he's taking Zero's rifle to Heero. Once we arrive at the block, Quatre contacts Heero, "The section is still falling to Earth." "Gotcha. I'm going to destroy the propulsion system.", he says before cutting the transmission. Trowa opens fire as he and the others try to destroy as much as they can. "We'll smash it to smithereens before it falls on Earth.", I hear Duo say. "One should never give up until the end. That's what Heavyarms has though me.", comment Trowa. "Chance of success is almost nil, but this is better than sitting back and not doing anything.", Quatre says still in pain. Sandrock is almost knocked down by an explosion when he's stopped short. A large group of unfamiliar suits join him. "Who are they?" "Maganac corpse. They are a loyal troop of soldiers from Earth.", says Trowa. "I see. Well, any help is welcome."

After a few more minutes a large explosion shakes the section. "There goes the propulsion system." "Yes." We continue the work as a portion still remains. Soon though a message comes through. It's Wufei, "I've given Heero his buster rifle." The Maganacs cheer. "We better get out of here. We wouldn't want to be caught in Heero's way.", says Quatre. "Roger that. Retreating now." Trowa fires a last round of everything before making his getaway. The others follow suit. From a distance we watch as the portion left enters the atmosphere. Trowa points at something. I look to see Heero flying ahead of it. I narrow my eyes as I see how he's having difficulty and hope that the Wing Zero is tough enough to handle the heat. "Come on.", I whisper. I feel Trowa's hand grab on to mine in a reassuring manner. Heero finally fires and the beam hits it dead on. It explodes with great force and produces a blinding light. There is nothing left of it. We see the shadow of Zero as Heero flies back towards us. "He made it!", says Duo excited. "You've done it Heero!" Wufei joins in, "Yeah, naturally." Trowa scoffs. "He is quite the guy." I nod in agreement as I smile softly. "Now I get it, it's Heero who's the heart of outer space.", says Quatre. "Mission complete.", we hear Heero say before he flies off out of sight.

"Where do you think he's going?", I ask. "Who knows, but I'm sure we'll see him again." "Yeah." Trowa squeezes my hand softly and I look at him over my shoulder. "Merry Christmas Marina." I smile at him realizing the date. "Merry Christmas Trowa." He stares at me for a moment, seemingly to contemplate something. I smirk at him, "What are you waiting for? A written invitation?", I ask boldly. "Heh.", he huffs, an ironic smile coming to his lips before bringing his hand to the back of my head and pulling me to him making our lips lock. I close my eyes in satisfaction. Never before could I have dreamed of ending up in this position. We are interrupted by the voice of Duo over the com link, "You know we can hear you guys right?", he says smugly. Trowa just smirks and turns it off before returning his lips to its former position. My eyes widen at his boldness, but I'm not complaining.


End file.
